Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO
by KKD Silver
Summary: Hajime Genda somehow ends up in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist 03 anime , and finds he now wields the powers of OOO and the greeed. Teaming up with the Elrics, will Hajime ever find his way home. EdXWinry & OCXOC. (Currently on Hold)
1. The Desert City, Lior

**KKD: Hey guys, it's me again. I think I managed to find a good formula for an updating schedule: I work on the stories during the week, and whatever's finished, I'll post up here to Fanfiction. And yes, for those of you aware, I had some mistakes I couldn't help but notice here one this story before, so I decided I'd update this, and add a chapter more to my standards these days. Yes, my very first actual story here is about to make a comeback and return along with WBX Kingdom Hearts and the other two stories on this Update Sunday. I hope you guys enjoy the fact that I got my attention back to this.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Despite the wait to get this fixed, Kamen Keyblade Duelist STILL does not own anything displayed here. That means he still doesn't own Kamen Rider, OOO, Fullmetal Alchemist, or anything else mentioned here. They belong to their respective owners, including Toei, Bandai, Funimation, Square, etc. He does, however, own Hajime, and any characters he creates for this story.**

**KKD: Also, like before, props go to Ten-Faced Paladin for kinda giving me the inspiration for this with his stories Familiar of ZerOOO for the idea of using OOO, and The Forgotten Rider, which was itself inspired by the works of Dark Magician 41. Thanks again TFP, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far into fanfiction. Anyway, I'll see you at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO<strong>

Chapter 1: The Desert City

* * *

><p>The name's Genda, Hajime Ezekiel Genda, but most people either call me Hajime or Zeke. I'm just your average college student who was also a fan of Kamen Rider (ok, call me an otaku if you want; I'm proud of it), but at first glance it isn't noticeable. Yet, that's not the reason why I'm here, I'm here explain what happened to me on a certain faithful day.<p>

First off, I've been known to have weird dreams, but none have been as weird as the dream I had one night. As usual, I had a dream where I transformed into Kamen Rider OOO, one of my recent favorites among many, and I was fighting off a yummy, but this time, I was joined by someone who merely clapped his hands and creating what looked like electricity before he pulled a weapon from the ground. Once the yummy was destroyed, this new person looked prepared to fight me, but instead of charging, the man dropped his weapon and only spoke a few words.

"Desire is taking over the type of people who created your equipment." he explained something to me that I didn't quite understand. "The next time you do any scan of those alchemic creations, then I'll send you to this world that needs your help."

"What? What are you talking about?" I practically demanded.

"Farewell Kamen Rider, and be sure to aid the Fullmetal Alchemist in anyway possible."

"Wait!" I shouted in my dream before…

* * *

><p>"WAIT!" I shot up awake in my bed sweating like crazy. Normally a dream wouldn't make me so nervous. I just thought that was nothing, but I had no idea what was to happen to me soon.<p>

The next day, I was preparing to go to a convention with my friends involving Kamen Rider. I had an outfit similar to the protagonist of the twelfth Heisei rider season, Kamen Rider OOO, and I even made larger pockets in the pants so that he could better hold onto my DX O-Driver and a medal book holding all of my DX core medals, but I had also expanded the holder with a few more pages so I could be able to hold at least nine medals of each colors (three of each medal). I also had a backpack filled with other OOO items, including at least one copy of many candroids. With this, I was ready for the convention of a lifetime, but before I left, I wanted to make sure my O-driver was in perfect condition and that nothing would prevent it from working properly. I instinctively removed a copy of three particular medals from my medal holder before inserting them into the three slot of my O-driver (the red hawk/taka medal in the slot on my right, the green grasshopper/batta medal in the slot on my left, and the yellow tiger/tora medal in the middle), tilting it downwards to my left before taking the circular scanner on my right hip and scanning the medal in my driver and proceeded to pose like Eiji did in the series with a cry of "Henshin!"

"**TAKA"**

"**TORA"**

"**BATTA"**

"**TA-****TO-****BA ****TA****TO****BA ****TA-****TO-****BA!"**

"WHAT THE!" I shouted before I saw a brighter light than usual shine not just from my scanner, but also from my medals, medal book, and my backpack. Then, the light grew brighter and brighter before I somehow fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I noticed something odd about where I was. I felt like I was laying on top of some sand… HOT SAND!<p>

"YOW!" I screamed once my nerves were back online enough, causing me to launch up to my feet trying to cool my hands off. Once I got myself back to my feet with cooled hands, I realized I was in the middle of a desert; it was blazing hot and I couldn't locate anything or anyone… except for a blonde kid with his hair in a braid, along with some sort of red cloak on top of a kind of black shirt and a red trench coat of sort, which kind of shocked me there. Why would anyone even think about running off into the middle of a place like this? Well I decided to help out if I could since I could tell he looked like he was having trouble staying up due to the heat of exhaustion just walking through the desert.

"Eh, I hate deserts," I heard the kid, which from hearing his voice I now assumed was at least a teen. Obviously he was complaining for various reasons and hadn't even noticed me so close by. "*groan* It's nothing but sand." Then, I noticed the poor guy collapse with his gloved hand hitting the sand. "If there was some grass I could turn it into bread." Now that was weird for me. Either the poor guy knew how to make food out of whatever was near, or he was getting desperate. "I'm straving!" Yep, he was desperate. Then, I saw him get onto his hands and knees and looked around as if he was trying to find someone. "Uh… hey, Al where'd ya go? Al? 'EY!"

"Down here," a voice that sounded like a little kid's voice called, but I couldn't see anything… that is until some gloved and armored hand came out from under the sand and grabbed the blonde boy by the ankle, causing the blonde to scream in shock. I honestly was both shocked that a hand suddenly came out and grabbed someone, but at the same time, I was trying to hold back my laughter at this moment. "I sunk again," the voice complained; I could only guess that it was from the owner of that hand that emerged for some reason.

"Reason number _two_ why I hate the desert," the blonde happened to mention. It seemed that this happened more than once, but I couldn't stand by any longer, so I decided to reveal myself.

"Hey there! Need a hand?" I asked offering some help.

"Yea sure, whatever. Just help me pull my brother out, will ya?" the blonde actually demanded. Without hesitation, I rushed over to help him pull the armored figure out from the ground. Once the armored character was out of the ground, I saw just how tall he was compared to the blonde teen next to him. The figure's armor and cloth covered his entire body, but what stood out to me was the apron that almost acted as a sort of loincloth. If these two were brothers, I could only assume that the taller one was the older sibling. However, I've been wrong before, and I should know due to my own dad being taller than his older brother. After I caught my breath, I decided to get formalities out of the way.

"Well, that takes care of that. Oh, and my name's Hajime Genda, but you can just call me Hajime," I said introducing myself to the two males in front of me.

"Pleased to meet you; I'm Ed, full name being Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Perhaps you've heard of me?" the blonde answered as if I had some idea on what he was talking about.

"Can't say that I have. So this guy in the armor is your brother?"

"Yep, he's my little brother Alphonse, but you can call him Al; most everyone does." So this guy was Ed's younger brother? He looked like a giant compared to the blonde kid in the red trench coat. While I understood some bros could be taller than their older siblings, this just felt unnatural, even from what I've seen. "Speaking of which Al, I don't understand why you keep falling in under the sand!"

"I get full!" Al merely stated trying to sound innocent. How was that possible, if that kid got full on something, then it shouldn't have made him sink into the ground.

"FULL OF WHAT?" Ed nearly screamed before kicking his younger brother's armored leg before Al's chest plate fell off and released a pile of sand practically covering his older bro, whom I'm sure was not expecting it to happen. Something else just came to my mind at that moment though: if Alphonse was that tall compared to his brother, why did he still sound like a child? Well that was soon off my mind when I heard Al give off a small laugh before shuffling away as I heard Ed grunting under the sand that fell on him. I'm sure getting _that_ much sand on you was a pain if you knew the feeling of sand in your shorts. Needless to say, after Ed burst out of the pile of sand, I could tell he was really pissed off just by the expression on his face. If that didn't convince anyone, I'm sure what Ed did next would, and that was to start chasing Al in a circle around me threatening to do something to Al for dropping the sand on top of him due to getting buried in the sand, but I could only hear some small glimpses of what they said as the ran around me so fast. I couldn't help but chuckle as I picked up Al's breastplate and dust the sand off of it.

Speaking of sand, I'd just remembered something I should've sooner. I pulled out my driver and medal book to make sure that no sand got into the driver or the medals. Sure enough they were safe and sound. The driver was clean of all sand, and I pulled out one copy of my taka medal to make sure that no sand got into the cracks that lined the etching of the hawk in the red medal. Wait a minute, I had to take another look, but I could've almost sworn that the medal felt like a real completely metal coin rather than the die-cast metal rimmed plastic coin with the electronic chip inside that I knew. Did something happen when I last scanned the medals like that creep in my most recent dream? Somehow I could almost sense a series of adventures coming on, and I didn't want to lose my driver, my core medals, or anything else I had with me at that point.

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! <strong>**Anything Goes!**** Coming up ****OOO**

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Hajime tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it followed by Ed and Al on a few more of them as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to Hajime, Ed, and Al walking in from the right followed shortly by Winry and Hikari from the left***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut to a scene with the trio of travelers staring off into the distance, first from a far off angle then to a close up of the trio***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of the five greeed from the original OOO toku series hovering behind them before Ankh, Kazari, and Uva were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***Hajime holding his open medal before the camera cuts to him close up holding up a Taka core medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward) **

***It cut to a close up of Winry and Hikari examining a Tora core medal before cutting to Al with Ed holding and looking a Batta core medal***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the Elrics, Winry, Hikari, and Hajime holding one of the coins as the ghostly glowing of the five greeed, and the ghostly glowing silhouettes of many more hovering around the five protagonists before Ankh, Kazari, and Uva are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the homonculi before it switches to Hajime embracing Hikari with Ed and Winry sitting nearby***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to when Hajime was hanging out with some friends in college before the image shatters like glass and we see Hajime in between Ed and Al who were preparing to summon weapons via alchemy while Hajime scanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of henshin***

**OOO****! ****OOO****! ****OOO****! ****OOO****! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to OOO, Ed, and Al riding on their Ride Venders***

**Anything Goes!**** Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO and the Elrics drove off before cutting to a close up of Hajime's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Colonel Roy Mustang looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Riza Hawkeye looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Winry and Hikari looking out the balcony of Rockbell Automail waiting for someone***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Ed at the side transmutating a lance who followed close by. It then cut to Hajime and Hikari hugging each other while Ed was chasing Al with Winry nearby giggling at their antics.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the homunculi walking out hanging out in their hideout ****before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time that Ed and Al swinging some swords at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right*******

* * *

><p>Once that little scuffle between the two brothers was over, we all decided to travel together. I don't know what was going on, but I promised not to get in the way. I simply figured that since I was lost (and in a world unfamiliar to me, which I wouldn't tell the brothers), I might as well travel with them to try and find a way home.<p>

We soon found ourselves walking through a desert town that seemed in surprisingly good shape. I had to admit, despite it looking a little old school compared to back home, it was impressive to find such a place. Although, I could tell that someone wasn't as happy; that someone was Ed who was still tired and upset about what happened earlier. I was a little concerned at the moment and wanted to speak up, but I didn't know what to say that would offend someone like Ed or Al. And I definitely didn't want to make any reference to Ed's height problem; if he was like another someone I knew back home then I didn't even want to get close to mentioning that.

"You okay, brother?" Al asked thankfully breaking the silence. Ed was panting in exhaustion, but that didn't count. However, I noticed a stress vein bulging on his forehead and he had a death glare in his eyes.

"It's your fault for not stopping when I said," he said with that winded tone.

"You wouldn't stop either if someone were chasing you!"

"That depends on who's being chased, and who's doing the chasing, Al," I pointed out to the younger Elric, which I'm still trying to grasp the fact that _he_ was the younger brother despite his height compared to Ed.

"Shut up!" Ed retorted back at me. "I'm too tired to fight, and I'm too thirsty, too."

"Hey! It's your fault that you wore yourself out trying to catch your bro, Ed. But I guess I'm thirsty too." It was true, we had been walking for so long that I didn't even think about how thirsty I was. I had other things on my mind since I met the Elric brothers. Why were they out here? Why was Al in a suit of armor and Ed wearing a trench coat and gloves out here? And what…what was that smell? It smelt familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where. Wherever it was, I could tell that we were getting closer to it. I could almost hear something that sounded like a liquid flowing from something somewhere, but what was still a mystery while I thought we were getting even closer. Was I the only one hearing this?"

"Water. I can almost hear it," Ed said near ready to collapse proving that I wasn't going crazy yet. However, as I turned the corner, I saw where the source of the sound was coming from: a fountain in the center of a nearby plaza. Noticing what I was staring at, Ed moved to look down the pathway I was looking down to find out what I was looking _at._ The fountain looked pretty ornate with a statue of some idol with an image of the sun to it's back. From this fountain was definitely flowing a liquid substance, but nothing like what I expected. Maybe it was a mirage produced by this heat, but I could've sworn that that "water" was off in color. Something else was odd too when it came to the air, there was a strong familiar scent to it.

"Wait a second…I CAN hear it," I heard Ed say in a state of shock and relief. I could tell he was excited as Alphonse came up to us and noticed that look in Ed's eyes that I saw. "AL! HAJIME! LOOK!" That's it, he was losing it. He soon started running off towards the fountain like a dog after a tennis ball. Al looked like he wanted to stop him, but it seemed he couldn't. All I could do was follow him to this fountain and find out just what was up. As Ed came up a few short of the fountain, I noticed the look on his face was different, almost a look of surprise. I soon found out that the strong smell I noticed earlier was indeed coming from the fountain, and the liquid in it was a sort of reddish color. Ed must've noticed this too judging by the look on his face, which I knew was one of disappointment.

"This isn't even close to water, Ed," I stated soon after he stopped.

"Guess this explains the nasty stench in the air," Ed said almost sadly as Al came running up from behind us to see what was wrong.

"Here, let me check," I stated as I grabbed a small cup tied to a string connected to the fountain. Why it was like that, I don't know. I just dipped the cup in until it was filled to the rim with the reddish liquid.

"Is it blood?" Al asked almost with a sort of worry in his voice, but I couldn't tell with his helmet over his face. Doesn't he get tired of that thing over his own eyes. Anyway, I took a whiff to come to grips with the fact that this stuff indeed had the stench I thought I smelt…alcohol, the kind that was put into wine and such drinks. No way I was gonna drink it, though.

"Nope, more like blood-red wine."

"HEY!" An old voice called to us from behind. Soon, Ed was grabbed by his trench coat's hood dragging him away from the fountain. "Get away from there!" I simply poured the wine back into the fountain before I put the cup back where I found it; I didn't want to get into trouble right now. I turned to see the old man who grabbed Ed. He had a full on black mustache wearing a green shirt and shorts under a white apron while what looked like a brown beanie was fixated to his head. "You know that's off limits to kids!"

"Uh, I'm sorry sir, we were just thirsty, and my new friend almost couldn't tell what it was until we got this close. I don't suppose you've got anything to quench our thirsts, do ya?" I asked politely.

"Hmm. Oh sure, I've got stuff you can drink. I'll get some juice for blondie and some water for you. Say, tin man, you want something?" the old geezer asked Al after answering my question.

"Uh no thank you, I'm all right," Al politely rejected. Ok, I knew something was up with that Al. Why would he not be thirsty after being chased by his older brother and walking through a desert?

"Oh ok then," the old man said.

* * *

><p>Soon we were all sitting down, me enjoying a much needed glass of ice-cold water, something I never expected in a desert place like this, and Ed drinking a glass of orange juice or something orange.<p>

"Sorry about that incident just a few moments ago sir, but you see, we were traveling quite a distance and we needed something to rehydrate ourselves."

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're out-of-towners. That explains it," the old man stated now behind the counter of some snack stand nearby the wine fountain. "You'll have to forgive me. I thought you were trying to sneak a whiff." That was partially true on my part, but only out of curiosity; I honestly didn't know that that stuff was wine, and I needed to be sure.

"A fountain stocked with free wine, that's pretty ritzy; this town must be loaded," Ed made that obvious statement. It was true, nobody would waste wine like that where I came from, though. So how was this even possible, in the middle of a desert no less. Oh well, I decided to take up the opportunity to polish my medals, if what I thought was true, then I didn't want them to gather some much dust and what not that they wouldn't work in my driver. Beside, after discovering that my medals were now the real deal in terms of material, I needed them ready just in case.

"Yea we do all right here," said the old man humbly as he was drying off a glass he just cleaned. I couldn't tell from this guy, but something told there was something fishy going on, and it wasn't from my blue core medals. "Oh! I almost forgot! Time for a little soul food," the old man said remembering something before he flipped a switch on some cord hanging above his head. This seemed to start up what I could only assume was an old school radio. It had a somewhat religious quality to it, maybe that was what the old man was talking about. I looked around to see that people all around the area were listening to the same thing and getting into positions as if they were getting ready to pray to their deity. While, I was finishing polishing a gray zou (elephant) core medal before picking up a blue shachi medal, I noticed the look of amazement in the amber yellow eyes of Ed and… what I guess you could call the what eyes of Al coming from his helmet. It wasn't until the music stopped and a voice came over the radio that the Elric brothers exited this trance with looks of confusion on their faces (if in Al's case you could figure that out with that helmet on is beyond me).

"Children of God who live upon this land, pray in faith that ye may be saved," the voice over the radio said; I couldn't help but notice how this man was speaking and he somehow had a majestic tone to his voice. Was this guy some form of royalty? "As sun lights the day, so does sun god, Leto, illuminate thy path." Huh, must've been a religious broadcast, so that could mean this guy was some sort of preacher. As this guy preached his heart out, Ed was the first to break the silence.

"Well that's freakish."

"Some kind of religious broadcast," Al spoke in response as I put a polished purple Tyranno medal back into my medal holder.

"Not like any religion I'm aware of," I said as I removed one of my orange cobra medals to start polishing.

"Your tall buddy's in a suit of armor, your other pal's carrying around some strange coins, and you're wearing gloves in the desert, and you call _us_ freaks?" Apparently we broke the stand owner out of his silence in prayer since it was he who spoke. Ed and the rest of us were silent however as Ed continued to drink his beverage, I moved on with my polishing, and Al just looked at us while the religious broadcast continued on. Yet, I did notice how the storeowner was looking at us, finally giving us a good looking over. Maybe he thought we looked weird. "What's your deal anyway? Ya street performers?" When I heard this, I just looked at him with a look telling him 'oh heck no.' Ed didn't take it as easily as I did, though, as he nearly spat out all of the juice he had in his mouth before he turned to the guy to make a comeback remark.

"I don't think so pops! Do I look like a clown to you?" Ed retorted, and I couldn't help but look up from my polishing to get a better hear on the conversation.

"Well you must have some reason," the storeowner replied, "…to journey out this far." The guy did have a point; I didn't really have an idea why the Elric brothers had to come all the way out here.

"Good question there, gramps. Hey Ed, why _did_ you guys decide to come out this far?" I finally decided to ask.

"*Sigh* We're just trying to track something down, that's all," Ed stated calmly. Well, that answered that question, but what was so important that they had to come all the way out here in order to find it. "What about you Hajime? Why're you out here?"

"Hmm?" I guess I hadn't thought that through, but I suppose I could think of something there on the spot. "I guess…I'm kinda lost." That wasn't a complete lie. I mean I just ended up in the desert with no idea where I am or how to get home. I can't let them know that though, so I need to make it up as I go along. "Something weird happened where one moment I was in my room, and the next I was out in the middle of the desert where I found you guys. Now I'm just trying to find some help to get home, but since you two were the first I've seen since that moment, I just decided to help and you invited me along."

"Oh okay, don't worry then," Ed responded. He seemed to be taking this pretty well. "We'll find a way to get you back."

"Thanks Ed."

"No problem. So gramps, who is this guy…on your airwaves?"

"Why that's sir Cornello," the old man answered Ed.

"Cornello?" I asked. I honestly haven't heard of him up until then.

"Ah, doesn't ring a bell," Ed said. I guess word about him doesn't spread very fast, but what would you expect from a desert town like this.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" the storeowner shouted in a state of shock. Apparently word was supposed to get around a lot faster than that. "YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THE GREAT PROPHET CORNELLO?"

"Can't say that I have," I answered calmly as I finished polishing my last core medal, my third black ebi (shrimp) medal, placing it back into my medal holder. I then placed the book itself back into one of my oversized pockets that I used to hold my driver and my medals.

"What's great about 'im," Ed asked, with a tone of unbelief. Whoever this Cornello guy was, I guess Ed didn't think too much of guys like him. Whether or not Ed wanted an answer, several random guys came up explaining to us what made him so great. He seems to be able to perform miracles, was the man responsible for turning this desert town into what it was today, and seems to be the high priest of their sun god, Leto. Of course, now I could see that Ed was trying to be sarcastic; it showed on his annoyed face. Soon, he couldn't take much more.

"Ugh, I just remembered: we have to be somewhere," Ed replied. I guess he was finally fed up with all this talk about Cornello. So, with that Ed stood up and turned to me and Al. "Hey Hajime, Al, you two ready to split?" I then stood up ready to go with my bag in hand.

"You bet. Let's go Al," I said ready to go as well.

"Yea, ok," Al said calmly. However, I guess Al didn't watch where he was standing, because when he stood up, his helmet knocked into the top of the bar where the sign was. I guess that was where the radio was, too, because that came tumbling down and it broke on the ground, stopping the broadcast being spoken on it. The old man behind the counter simply gapped at what he saw, apparently radio's were hard top come by in this place, and that was the only one he had. "Oops," Al said realizing what he just did, but why didn't he react like he got hurt when he hit his head was beyond me.

"Now you've done it buddy," the snack stand owner retorted to Al. "Whaddya expect wearing a tin suit like that?"

"Don't bust a lung, grandpa; we can fix it," Ed said confidently. How would he be able to fix that radio, just seeing the parts on the ground made it look difficult.

"It's in a thousand pieces!" Seemed the old man thought the same thing I did.

"I'm sorry," Al apologized. "Let me try," he said to Ed.

"Sure," Ed said calmly.

The next thing I knew, Al was at work drawing some sort of circle with an elaborate design on the ground with a piece of white chalk.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked out of confusion.

"A drawing? What's it for?" The old man and most everyone else seemed as confused as I was.

"You'll see in just a second," Ed answered as Al stood up finished with the chalk drawing. "It's called a transmutation circle." Now I could only stand at a distance and watch, who knew what was gonna happen next.

"Ok, here goes," Al said ready for action. What I saw next was Al placing his hand on top of each other in a diagonal angle. Then, electricity zapped out from his hand and down to the ground where the radio was. In a few seconds, and a puff of smoke later, everyone saw a fully functional radio, back into full working capacity. I was honestly surprised at this just as most everyone else there. Al simply picked up the radio and placed it back onto the store counter.

"It's really a land of prophets!" said the old man still behind the counter.

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"Your buddy can work miracles like Cornello!" the old man explained to me before Ed turned to both of us to give us his answer.

"It's nothing like that," Ed said.

"Then just what is it?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"It's science," Al responded to my question. "We're alchemists."

"Whoa! Alchemists?" I had asked with a shocked expression. I hadn't heard anything in involving alchemy since I heard of how the core and cell medals came into existence on Kamen Rider OOO's show.

"For those of you who don't know," Ed started to explain, "we're the Elric brothers. Not to brag or anything, but we're pretty well-known." Yet it would seem so of the crowd didn't, because they came saying stuff like they never heard of the Elrics, they never had alchemists, and one guy even offered a job in fixing things. Ed just chuckled in embarrassment about that.

"He doesn't need any work," said a female wearing a full on tan cloak sitting nearby getting everyone's attention. I guess she knew more than anyone else in this city. "That's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's been a celebrity around East City. They say he's a real child prodigy." Wow! To think, I was traveling with someone who was famous, but not famous from where I came from that I heard of. Nevertheless, Ed seemed to chuckle and glow with the acknowledgement, maybe it was getting to his head. Yet, everyone else seemed to have the wrong idea about whom she was referring to.

"Wow, a real life famous person," said a man as the men in front of the counter gathered around Alphonse. They then began making assumptions as to why they thought he was the Fullmetal alchemist and they even began making some sort of requests. Of course I ended up face-palming myself thinking how dense they were not to notice that the lady was really pointing to the blonde teen next to me, not the one in the armor.

"Uh-I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist," Alphonse said defensively, "HE is," pointing to Ed shortly afterward. Everyone finally turned to see him, a little surprised at who really was the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Huh? You mean _that_ little shorty there?" Uh oh! He used a word I guessed was a taboo word to Ed, which the blonde simply approved at first with a growl and a death glare to two men, the one who said it out loud and another who was definitely thinking that. I simply stepped aside not wanting to get in the way of what happened next.

"SHORTY?" Ed scream asked as he grabbed the two he was glaring at by the collar of their shirts and began spinning them like crazy. "CAN A SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE YA WANNA CALL ME: A HALF-PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET? I'M STILL GROWING YOU KNOW YOU BACKWATER DESERT IDIOTS!" Even though I was feeling sorry for the poor fools who spoke that to Ed, I couldn't help but chuckle at his predicament as Al tried to calm his bro down, and neither could the old man behind the counter.

"I see there's plenty of excitement around here today," a kinder female voice than the one who mentioned Ed being the Fullmetal alchemist spoke. The old man and I turned to see who it was. I noticed a pretty young woman wearing a light cooler dress to contrast with her tanned skin (which made sense since everyone in this town seemed to have it, minus me, Ed, and Al), along with her dark brown hair with some long bangs that were colored pink. These features just seemed to compliment her cute face and her purple eyes (does every person have oddly colored eyes around here?).

"Ah, Rose," the old man said. I noticed the girl just giggled upon hearing her name and seeing the disagreements between Ed and the men. That argument seemed to stop as soon as Ed stopped spinning and looked at her, as did everyone else, I guess she really knew how to stand out to a crowd beside just her appearance.

"Don't mind me, I'd hate to spoil all the fun," the woman I guessed was Rose spoke noticing us looking at her. Al was the first to recover from the surprise.

"That's ok," said the kid in the giant suit of armor straightening himself out.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. Ore wa Genda Hajime," I spoke with a little Japanese which I caught watching Kamen Rider and other Japanese media. Good thing she nodded indicating she knew what I meant 'cause most of the time people didn't understand me, and I hated that.

"My name's Alphonse Elric," the suit of armor said bowing to her in politeness before standing up straight again. "Nice to meet you." With that, Ed finally decided to drop the guys who made fun of his height, and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"And I'm Edward, Al's older brother, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"_Older_ brother?" Rose asked, still stumped on the whole height issue like most folks. "But shouldn't it be the other way around?"

This just made Ed furious, but he knew he shouldn't strike and innocent woman. Seeing this Al tried to get him to calm down. I used this to give a short explanation on that issue to her.

"Don't let the looks fool you, I don't quite get it myself, but Ed's definitely older despite being 'vertically-challenged'," I stated as best I could without Ed going all out on me. Seeing Ed's reaction to what Rose and I said just made me and the old man behind the counter chuckle.

"Hey Rose," the old man spoke up getting Rose's attention, "have you finished your shopping for today's offering?"

"Yea," she responded.

"Well then, maybe you can take these three to the temple with you. They say they're looking for something. I bet Father Cornello can help out. You know, have them ask for God's grace."

Al was trying to politely turn them down upon hearing this, but Ed had a thoughtful look in his eyes as he held his gloved hand under his chin.

"If we need to do anything formal, I'm afraid we don't…"

"It's all right if you don't have an offering today," Rose said with a smile practically insisting that we come with her to see Cornello. "And besides, he has rooms for travelers, you can stay there tonight."

"Thanks but I…" Al tried to protest before…

"As a matter of fact, we'd love to take you up on that, wouldn't we guys." Ed interrupted after his thinking. This was a bit of a shocker for both me and Al when the words Ed spoke clicked into our heads.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"We would?" Al questioned. "You mean you want to?" Ed simply nodded confirming that. Not one to argue, I followed Rose and the Elric brothers as I heard from the men behind us that what they saw was the happiest they'd seen Rose in a long time and saying something about her heart being healed. Had she been through some sort of emotional tragedy that kept her from this mood for a long time? Maybe I could ask later.

"Hey Al," I overheard Ed speak. "Remember that woman at the shop? She knew me; have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so," Al responded back. Now that they mentioned it, there was something suspicious about her. Who was she, why was she there, and how did she now Ed.

"You shouldn't worry," Rose said breaking us out of our stupor. "I'm sure Cornello will help you find what you're looking for." That was nice, it sure was keeping Ed's mind off of the trouble from earlier involving the height issue. "And besides," oops, maybe I spoke too soon, "if you show him you're faithful I bet he can make you taller." Yep, I thought too soon, and seeing Ed's face only confirmed it. He soon started complaining again chasing after a laughing Rose as Al and I followed them trying to calm the Fullmetal Alchemist down.

* * *

><p>"<em>Serve in true faith that all thy prayers may be answered. As a man opens blinds to let the light flood in, so open thy heart that the sun god may shine on you." An old man, with a bald head and paler than the locals, finished up his sermon before shutting off his signal for the airwaves. Father Cornello finished giving his preaching for the day as his followers stepped forward to compliment him as always. Then, the door was opened and a familiar voice spoke.<em>

"_Father Cornello?" the familiar woman stepped in as she spoke. The father just welcomed her in with a warm smile._

"_Ah, Rose." He said with recognition before she stepped up to his desk._

"_Pardon me Cray," referring to the tall man next to Cornello. "May I put some travelers in the pilgrims' quarters?" Cornello couldn't help but chuckle upon hearing Rose's kind words of wishing to help others._

"_You really delight in helping others solve their troubles, don't you?"_

"_Well, that's what you teach us Father Cornello, so that's what I do…or try to." Cornello then place stood up and place his hands on Rose's shoulders, causing her to look back up at from the floor. This also seemed to give her more comfort, as well._

"_And God sees all those good deeds and writes them all down in stone," Cornello spoke in his wise voice. "But you must be patient, Rose. We need a little more time to grant the miracle you seek." It was obvious that he was trying to comfort her since she seemed troubled about something._

"_Yes," Rose spoke humbly._

* * *

><p>It had been a while since we were allowed the pilgrims' quarters of the temple. It was a moderate setting with nice decorations, comfortable furniture, and a view of what I could only assume was the graveyard. I guess the people of this desert town, which I found out was called Lior, truly cared for those who moved on to the next life. At that moment, it was just me and Ed at the moment. He was looking out the window at something, and I was polishing off my medals once again just in case, but this time, I knew I had to get some things cleared up, so I decided to speak up.<p>

"Hey Ed," I asked getting the Fullmetal Alchemist's attention, "is it ok if I ask you something?"

"Sure thing," the alchemist said calmly, "shoot."

"If Al's your younger brother, then why doesn't he take off that oversized suit of armor he has on all the time?" I noticed him flinch at the sound of that, indicating that he was a little uncomfortable about the topic. Normally I wouldn't force someone to answer my questions if they were nervous about it, but Ed seems to be the type of guy who seems to not usually hide anything. "He can't get out of the armor, can he? Come on man, you can tell me, what happened?"

"Well, …it involved alchemy."

"Go on."

"You see, years ago our mom died. We were already skilled in alchemy as it was and we tried to revive her through alchemy."

"You guys mentioned that before, right? Back in the plaza when Al fixed that radio like he did. How does it work anyway?"

"It's a little complex. Like Al said, it's science. Alchemy is the science of knowing the structure of the object and being able to reconstruct it into something else. Yet, like with all of science, alchemy has to follow strict rules, in this case the law of equivalent exchange."

"Let me guess, in order to create something, something of equal value must be given up in exchange. Am I right?"

"Yea. You have to make sure you have the correct elements in order for it to work though. I'll explain more on that later."

"So just what happened those years ago, when you tried to bring your mom back to life?"

"No luck; all we did was bring forth a homunculus, and it didn't even come close to looking like mom."

"Must've been tough. Despite that, what happened that forced Al into that armor he's in?"

"The law of Equivalent Exchange." I simply gasped remembering what that was and realized what it was. "Yea, that's right. In order to try to bring her back, we lost a lot. At the time, we knew the consequences, but we thought we didn't have anything else to lose. Boy were we wrong."

"Must've cost you an arm and a leg, huh?"

"Quite literally. When we tried to bring back our mom, I lost my left leg to the other side, and Al lost his entire body."

"If that's so, then how…"

"Alchemy once again, this time though I lost my right arm in exchange for placing Al's soul in the suit of armor he resides in today."

"So you mean…?"

"Yes," Al spoke surprising me, but making both myself and Ed turn to see him. "It's true, I no longer have a body, but I'm trapped in this suit of armor."

"Wow! Harsh, …but how is it that Ed still has his limbs when…"

"Automail." Al answered before I finished.

"A friend of our fixed it up for me in order for me to be at least somewhat normal. That in itself is complex, but I'm sure you'll get the gist of it."

"Wow I never expected anything like that at all. So, …about her," I looked out the window along with the Elrics and saw Rose standing in front of a gravestone.

"I spoke to Rose," Al responded. "That grave belongs to her boyfriend. He was all she had. Her parents died when she was a little girl; she's convinced that Cornello can bring him back to life." Now if I guessed right with Ed, that Cornello might not be who he claims to be and may just be using alchemy, but he had to pay a big price in order to do what he'd claim he'd do.

"And he's letting her on into thinking he can do it," Ed said basically explaining my thoughts to his brother.

"Well maybe he can," Al said causing us to look at him again. "What if Cornello really is a holy man. Those scriptures, …maybe there is something else out there. Something we can't explain."

"Hmph. Don't count on it." We turned to look out the window and see who I could only assume was Cornello and someone else alongside Rose. "So, Hajime, mind me asking _you_ something?"

"Yea," I stated. "Go ahead."

"What is it with you and those coins you've got with you?"

"Oh these things?" I pointed out my medal collection, they were originally just toys, but since they were now made of real metal, I couldn't pulled use that as an explanation, but maybe I could use the plotline on that from OOO. "These are special medals. These particular ones come in two types." I first showed them the taka medal in my hand. "Core medals…" then I moved the pages to find an all silver medal with and x on the back and another animal symbol on the front. "…and cell medals. These are artifacts of great power that were created over 800 years ago."

"Really?" Al asked in amazement.

"How were they made?" Ed inquired of me.

"Two words," I stated, "Desire, and alchemy."

"Care to clarify?"

"Gladly. You see, those 800 years ago, there was a king so greedy that merely ruling over his kingdom wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to rule the world, so he requested from his loyal alchemists to create a weapon that could help him do so."

"And they came up with those medals?"

"Yep. They had other complications, but combining the powers of animals into them, they created these enhanced medals. However, when they originally created the medals, there were 10 medals of each set; ten of a different color." I then showed them each of the sets of medals. "Once the core medals were created, they merged the core medals with massive amounts of cell medals which formed to create multiple homunculi known as Greeed."

"Greed? Like a synonym for desire?"

"No! Not greed with two "e's", but rather spelt with three "e's". These were homunculi, just shells filled with nothing but the medals used to create them. Instead of the weapons the king wanted, the Greeed were only existed and were unable to do anything."

"Well then what happened, and why are there only nine of each color for these coins? Were the tenth of each set destroyed?"

"Yep, on the order of the greedy king, one medal from each set was destroyed. Upon that, the homunculi somehow gained consciousness enough to realize what was missing, and their desire to be whole was born. In the process, the Greeed created monsters called yummies, creatures made exclusively of cell medals. It's hard to explain that unless you've seen them for yourselves."

"So you have?"

"Yea, but moving on with the story at hand. The king requested something to be able to wield the power of the core medals, and that's where this:" I removed my O-driver from my pocket, "the O-driver, comes into play. Once the king snagged some medals from each of the greeed, he used their core medals to fight back. Eventually, he defeated the greeed and his desire really took over. In his attempts to gain this power, however, he scanned one of each medal and it overwhelmed him. The power transformed him into a stone chest with the driver as the seal and the core and cell medals being the contents. The medals were sealed away from humans for 800 years."

"If that's so, how'd you end up getting them?"

"After some accident after the chest was discovered, I found the driver and the medals I have here in various shops." Now that wasn't a full-on lie, I had searched on Ebay and other sites to try and find the medals and stuff when they were just toys, but now that tale I wove seemed to make the most sense. It also seemed to be enough for the Elric brothers.

"Thanks Hajime." Ed smiled satisfied for the moment.

"If we have any other questions, we'll let you know, ok?" Al asked shortly after.

"No problem," I smiled. Now I wasn't sure how much of the tale I told was a lie at that point anymore; the fact that the medals felt like real metal now made me wonder if the powers of the medals were real. The otaku in me was screaming with joy thinking that I could actually become OOO, but what were the odds of that happening. I knew more questions would need to be answered, but at that point, I simply needed to lie down and rest, we had a big day the next day.

* * *

><p>The following day, we showed up to a ceremony where Cornello claimed to perform miracles. What I witnessed, though, wasn't a man who performed miracles, but someone placing his hand on some items before a red glow appeared and the item transformed into something else. He turned some powder in a glass into what I assumed was wine, and he transformed a hunk of log into a statue of their god, Leto. Had this been some other case, I would've gaped at the sight, but this time was different. Now that I knew of some of this world's laws, the Elrics &amp; I could only assume it was one thing.<p>

"Whaddya think?" Ed asked me and Al; Ed had to stand up on a log in order to see from the distance we were at.

"All I could see was some sort of glow before the changes took place," I said stating what I observed.

"Well it looks pretty obvious," Al answered his older brother. "He's using alchemy."

"Yea, but still," Ed started, "Something's wrong; it's not equal…"

"Hey guys!" Rose spoke interrupting us. This led to a conversation between the Elrics and Rose where they argued about whether Cornello was really performing miracles, or if he was just using alchemy while ingoring the major laws. I simply stared on at the display as they continued arguing while the Elrics explained Alchemy to her. All I could do was watch and wonder just what he was really doing.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, Father Cornello was explaining to one of his followers, Cray, of who he saw and what he assumed they were doing there in Lior. He knew of Elric brothers, Edward Elric in particular, and Cornello told Cray that they were heretics who were most likely sent by the state military to ruin their desert paradise. Although, the new boy with them was something of a curveball thrown in since he knew next to nothing about him, Cornello just assumed that he was a new soldier assigned to work with the Elrics by one of their superiors, and the priest told Cray to eradicate the three newcomers in the name of their god, Leto.<em>

* * *

><p>Sometime after the miracle gathering, Ed, Al, and I followed Rose into the temple sanctuary, which looked similar to what I assumed to be a Roman Catholic Church back home, with the exception of their being images of this Leto all over the joint. Rose was up at the altar polishing it, which I assumed was some sort of custom. I noticed Ed walk up silently up to one of the pew closest to the altar and sit down.<p>

"Hey Al," I asked the kid in the armor, "do you think you can hold onto my medal collection for me? Something tells me it will have to be used once more."

"Uh, ok," Al said, but I could sense the uncertainty in his voice. I removed a Taka, Tora, and Batta medal before handing Al my black medal holder.

"If anything happens where you think you might lose it or you think you'll be unable to reach me, just toss it to Ed, got?"

"Yea, but why?"

"Just trust me."

* * *

><p>"<em>The presence of those boys trouble me," a female voice spoke in the presence of Father Cornello. "I don't like it." This woman was the same one back from the store that the traveling trio stopped to get something to eat as well as fix a radio with alchemy. Her name was Lust, and in Cornello's presence, she didn't have on her cloak, but she stayed in a spot where it was difficult to tell what she was wearing. Cornello just seemed pretty calm about it though.<em>

"_Don't you worry," Cornello reassured her. "Even if Cray should fail, there is one other way." The old fake preacher seemed to have more confidence than he needed. Lust then held up a strange looking coin. It was silver with an X on one side._

"_Even so, I think this may be of some use to us," Lust said declaring another back up plan to be on the safe side. She then tossed Cornello the coin, who caught it and noticed a design on the front similar to a rhino's head. "I feel this has more power than we may realize. Use it in anyway you see fit."_

* * *

><p>A short while later, Al had hid behind a door, Ed was still sitting on the pew, and I was over behind a pillar opposite of the door Al was behind. We looked on as Rose was still polishing the altar. It felt like this was the hundredth time we've seen her polish the thing.<p>

"So," Ed said breaking the silence and earning a gasp from Rose. "…if you pray and polish the altar enough times, someone who's dead will be brought back to life?" Looking at Rose's face, I could tell that she was not pleased with Ed still for doubting Cornello. However, instead of getting mad, she turned to face Ed with a smile to answer his question.

"Something like that," she said kind of giving a answering Ed's question. The Fullmetal Alchemist only sighed before pulling out a notebook of sorts and opened it up with one hand to look into a specific page as if he was about to start reading aloud.

"'Water 35 L, …'" Ed started reading, of which I was confused about why he was reading something that sounded like a list of ingredients. "'…carbon 20 kg, ammonia 4 L, lime 1.5 kg, phosphorus 800 g, salt 250 g, saltpeter 100 g, sulfur 80 g, fluorine 7.5 g, iron 5 g, silicon 3 g, and trace amounts of 15 other elements.'" Ok, now that sounded like a list of chemicals for some sort of lab experiment. I was never one for chemistry, was even close to flunking that close at one point, but that list sounded vaguely familiar.

"What's that?" Rose asked, stating just what I wanted to ask.

"It's all the ingredients of the average adult human body down to the last specks of protein in your eyelashes," Ed explained with an air that I never expected from someone his age, but I guess things tend to change you when a relative dies. Ed then closed his book before putting it back into his trench coat before continuing. "And even though science has given us the entire physical breakdown there's never been a successful attempt at bringing a human to life. There's still something missing, something that scientists haven't been able to find in centuries of research. So what makes you think that hack job priest with his parlor tricks is going to be able to?"

Had I been someone else, I would've probably agreed with Ed, generally speaking, but I'm not one who stuck with science to that degree. I had a religion I followed, and I believed that while humans have never been able to bring another person back to life, God has the power to do so, and he has more than once. It also seemed to Rose that was the same with her, although she still seemed corrupted by Cornello.

"And in case you're wondering, all those ingredients can be bought on a child's allowance; humans can be built on the cheap, but there's no magic to it." Ed said. I just kept reminding myself that there was a type of magic to it that humans on Earth would never understand.

"Well if there's no magic, then you bring someone back to life!" Rose finally retorted back at Ed. Now I knew that Ed had already tried that, and paid a hefty price for it, but it was still unsuccessful. At least, if what I heard was correct.

"Just a matter of time Rose," Ed continued on after Rose spoke, "science will find a way; science is the answer to everything." Not everything in my opinion still. "If I were you, I'd drop the scriptures and pick up an alchemy book." Maybe the "scriptures" of Leto should be dropped, but not the scriptures of the true God, I kept telling myself. "We're the closest things to gods there are." Maybe in physical form, but my conscience tells me otherwise overall.

"You're not a god! You're nothing close to it." Yea you tell him Rose. WAIT, what am I thinking, I'm trying to get her away from Cornello and the Leto, not get her closer, but she did state a true fact in that Ed wasn't close to a god; no human is.

"And neither is the sun; it's just a mass of hydrogen." Well, he did have a point there. "Get close to it like Cornello claims, and all you'll do is burn up." I could see Alphonse from where I was and I could tell that he wasn't happy with what Ed was doing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Great Ed," Al said in disappointment. "Push your total cynicism on someone else." He was trying to stay crouched and in a way where no one could see him, 'cept for Hajime across the way, but it wasn't easy when you're stuck in a form that is primarily metal, especially the kind that tends to clank with the slightest movement. Suddenly he heard the very familiar cocking of a pistol, and it sounded like it was right behind him.<em>

"_Don't worry Elric," said Cray keeping the pistol behind the armored kid's head while said kid got off of his knees to stand up with his knees slightly bent._

* * *

><p>*BANG*<p>

With the familiar sound of a gunshot, I rushed out from behind the pillar to see what happened, even Ed and Rose turned to see it. From the door Al hid behind, his helmet came flying towards us before stopping at Ed's feet. Then, the door Al was behind opened up completely as the rest of Al's armored body fell flat on the ground.

"What in the world…?" I asked before seeing someone that I knew was one of those Leto cultists came out from behind the door, pistol in hand, and prepared to fire at Ed.

"Uh? CRAY! What are you doing?" Rose asked in a confused state of panic.

"These three are enemies of God; this is his will Rose, not mine," the man I guessed was Cray spoke cocking his gun at Ed. Yet, if what Ed told me was true, then what Cray just did wouldn't matter.

"I don't think so, mister!" I heard Al say shocking most everyone there. We all turned to find Al's armor standing tall without his head, which shocked Rose to no end. Cray, almost looking like he'd seen a ghost, walked in reverse with his back towards me and Ed and his gun still pointed at Al's headless form. Ed took this opportunity to pick up Al's helmet and launch it in Al's general direction. The helmet bounced off of Cray's head causing the cultist to fall flat on his face while Al ran under his own head getting ready to catch it.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Al shouted while trying to get under his helmet, and successfully catching it.

"Stri~ke!" Ed said proudly.

"How is it that someone can catch there own head when they don't even have their eyes in a place they can use 'em?" I asked sarcastically. This was the first time I'd seen Al in a spot where he didn't have his head, and it was impressive that he was still able to use his body as if he did.

"!" I heard Rose finally scream upon hearing this and seeing a how Ed, Al, and I weren't shocked by what Al just did. "He doesn't have a head!"

"For that matter, if you take a closer look, he doesn't have a body," I retorted to Rose.

"Yea," Ed answered, "That's Al."

"Please don't be scared, Rose," Al apologetically said. "This is how I am." Rose was still shocked with he hands covering her mouth to try and prevent certain cries from escaping.

"Uh-You're not there!" She said still in shock as Al put his helmet back into place.

"It's true, I don't have a body, but I'm here," Al explained to Rose. "This is my punishment for setting foot on holy ground where mortals are forbidden."

"And I'm not as shocked because these two already told me the whole thing," I responded to finish what Al was saying. "Both Al and Ed made a mistake, Rose, and they're paying for it." It seemed that Rose couldn't take it anymore as she ran off to the door that was closest to where I was hiding.

"Rose WAIT!" Ed shouted. We soon had to start running after her. Apparently, something we did broke her, I don't know what, but it did something big. Somehow, I almost thought that she believed we were evil and we made her doubt Cornello. That was only half-true, but only because Cornello was corrupting the people of Lior.

Eventually, we came upon a large dark room, but due to the darkness, there was no sign of Rose.

"I can't see a church social down here, do you?" Ed asked, whether it was sarcastic or not, I couldn't tell. Soon, we noticed something on the opposite side of the chamber as the lights went on. It was Rose standing on a section of platform elevated above the rest. "There she is!" Ed stated.

"I think that's already been established, Ed." I responded. Soon, though, our eyes were off of Rose and on to a somewhat pale figure wearing black that we knew was Cornello.

"You wrestled with the darkness and prevailed, Rose. Thank you for bringing them here." Cornello said proudly as the lights in the chamber lit up. I thought I heard Ed growl before Cornello turned to see us, and he had a small green bird on his shoulder, something I knew he didn't have previously. "State alchemists, brutal in forces; I had a feeling that one of you would show up someday."

"Wait 'State' alchemist?" I questioned, I knew Ed was the Fullmetal alchemist, but a State alchemist?

"I'll explain later," Ed said to me before my nose ended up where it shouldn't. "Anyway Cornello, let's not chalk that up to pious premonitions, ok?" he said responding to what Cornello said. "You knew we'd come for the stone!" Stone? What stone? Well, I suppose I should thank Cornello for clarifying what Ed meant after a smirk and holding up his hand that held the a ring with a red jewel that I could only assume was the source of the glow during those miracle sessions.

"You mean this, young man?" Cornello asked almost smugly. Ed almost looked surprised once his eyes rested upon the ring's jewel before he smirked. I guess that gem was what Ed was searching for.

"I knew it!" Ed said, proving my thoughts correct. "Alchemy without a transmutation circle; completely ignoring the principle of equivalent exchange! It could only mean one thing!" Well, that explained what Ed was looking for, but was there a simpler term to call it by?

"Yes, the mythical gem; the legendary amplifier; the Philosopher's Stone!" Cornello responded answering my unspoken question.

"That's it, Al," Ed whispered with a look of both anger and desire in his eyes. "It's ours." Turning his eyes back to Cornello yet ignoring my look of confusion and surprise, Ed finally made his demands to the priest. "Cough it up, Cornello! That stone belongs to me now, and if you hand it over peacefully, I won't tell the people here what you've been doing!"

"What's that? Restore their town to peace and prosperity?" Cornello nearly snapped back at Ed with that smug grin still on his face. Well, he did have a point, ever since he shown up, Cornello only improved life for the people of Lior, not worsened it in any way. "Do you know what would happen if my miraculous wonders suddenly stopped? Nobody wants that. Do they Rose."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM ROSE; HE'S JUST A CON-MAN!" Ed shouted at her. I only half-listend to what was said after that as Cornello explained what happened in Lior since his arrival while something came across my mind, if Ed and Al were after the Philosopher's Stone, what were they going to do with it? Were they going to try and bring back their mom properly again? No, they wouldn't make the same mistakes twice, especially after what happened the first time. Was this something the military ordered them to do?

"I don't care what the military wants! I'm doing this for me!" Ed shouted snapping me out of my thoughts. I guess Cornello asked something that I was thinking. "I need that stone! WE need it to make something right again!"

I could almost hear Rose gasp in shock about hearing this. Was she thinking the same thing I was? Why would the Elrics try to bring their mom back again knowing that if they tried again and failed, there wouldn't be another chance.

"So that's it!" I heard Rose cry out to the Elrics. "This is all about you and what you want! What about us? You don't care!" I somehow could've sworn that I heard a sadness in her voice that made it seem like she was about to cry.

"Rose, we're only trying to…" Al started before Ed place his arm in front of his brother before interrupting.

"It's no use!" It was here that I could hear Rose ready to cry.

"Enough!" Cornello spoke snapping me back to reality, man was I getting out of it lately. "There is no point in arguing! If you want the Philosopher's Stone, you'll have to take it from me!" Once finished, I sensed something bad was gonna happen as his ring began to glow a bright red before I noticed something with the floor. It changed from solid stone to soft sand. Cornello even manipulated it to launch the three of us away from each other, and Al was quickly getting buried again.

"AL!" Ed shouted seeing what was happening to his brother again.

"Ed! CATCH!" Al shouted before tossing my medal holder to Ed before Al was completely under the sand again. Once I recovered, I saw Al was stuck, Cornello had a look of confusion as to why Al tossed something over to his brother that wasn't a weapon, even Ed had a confused look as to why Al tossed him my medal holder book, but I knew, I told him after all. Cornello, however, seemed to push any thoughts of confusion aside as he looked back at me and Ed with his smug grin again.

"Hang on, Al!" Ed shouted before hearing Cornello chuckle.

"Armor is a disadvantage in soft sand; you can't draw transmutation circles in it either!" the old priest shouted explaining why he did this.

"Who says _I_ needed a transmutation circle, never mind alchemy in general?" I said realizing what I could do. I knew I was getting somewhere with that as Cornello looked at me in confusion. "True, I don't know much about alchemy, but I do have something created from it that can help me here." Everyone just stared at me as I revealed my O-driver and placed it on my waist forming a silver belt around it. On my left hip was a silver cylinder that I knew Eiji Hino used to hold on to extra core and cell medals, while my right hip held a gold rimmed circular scanner, the O-scanner. I then surprised everyone again as I inserted the medals into their slots before tilting it as Eiji had done so many time before while grabbing the scanner. I then used the scanner to scan the medals in my driver, bringing forth some chimes with each one scanned.

"Henshin!" I shouted before placing the scanner over my chest.

"**TAKA"**

"**TORA"**

"**BATTA"**

"**TA-****TO-****BA ****TA****TO****BA ****TA-****TO-****BA!"**

With that, I could see holographic images of some of the core medals rotating around our bodies. The medals stopped once the images of the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals were in front of me before they merged into a familiar image. The medal images merged into one combo medal that had the majority of the image taken up by a yellow tiger's head with the green grasshopper taking the place of the jaw, and the red hawk being stuck in the space above the tiger's head. This happened in front of us before the image of the medals crashed into my chest sending the energies of the medals coursing through my body. This also sent a both familiar yet new armor over my form. Even though my vision wasn't affected, I knew that my head was covered by the helmet I knew as the Taka Head, a black helmet adorned with a red hawk over my face with the tail acting as the mouthpiece, a red jewel identifying the hawk's beak, and green compound eyepieces covering my own, but still allowing me to see. On my neck was a red line leading down to the symbol on my chest known as the O-Lung crest. There were also yellow lines leading from the tiger portion of the O-Lung crest to my rounded shoulder-pads, and my yellow gauntlets also had some golden decorations on them which I knew were actually claws; these were the Tora arms. Moving on with the armor, I knew there were also green lines moving from the O-Lung crest down towards my Batta legs that had little green, segmented armor reminiscent to a grasshopper's legs.

I had surprised everyone, including myself internally, as I proved my own theory true. Being here, with my medals being real, I had successfully transformed into my favorite rider.

"Who-WHO ARE YOU?" Cornello demanded as I stood there ready to brawl.

"My name is Hajime Ezekiel Genda," I introduced myself once again, "but I also go by the name of this alter ego: Kamen Rider… OOO!"

"Hmph! No matter, no chimera themed armor wearing fool can stand up to me!" Cornello shouted before placing his hand on a stone behind him, pushing it into the wall as something else opened up. "Now let me introduce you to one of my creations. You two of all people should be able to appreciate this: a chimera." Upon hearing some roaring, I turned to see what looked like a lion with its hind legs and tail representing a reptile's.

"Ok, now how's that possible?" I asked out of instinct.

"He combined animals," Ed explained, "the most depraved kind of alchemy there is!"

"Maybe so," Cornello shouted again, "but most effective!" The chimera then roared before charging towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Tatoba Theme: Regret Nothing ~ Tighten Up)<strong>

"Stay back, Ed," I commanded to Ed, "unless you have something that can help us out."

"All right then," Ed said rather calmly, "You wanna play big fella, then let's go for it!" I couldn't help but look back and see what Ed was talking about. He simply clapped his hands together before slamming them into the ground sending out a blue glow and corresponding electricity before the some of the sand shifted and changed to form what I would've referred to as a spear, but what is technically a lance. Ed soon gripped this weapon ready to fight, and boy was Cornello shocked.

"Ah-H-HOW'D YOU DO THAT WITHOUT A TRANSMUTATION CIRCLE?" Cornello demanded as the chimera kept charging towards us. Soon though, I heard a tiger's roar in my head as the yellow part of my armor glowed for a moment before the claws on my arms extended for combat and I sliced the chimera before launching it over to Ed to see how he'd handle it. Quite well he did, as he used the lance to knock the chimera back to a nearby pillar.

"You go get Cornello, Ed. I've got mixed up feline over here," I told Ed, who simply nodded as he began to rush over towards Cornello who groaned in disappointment.

"Grrr. BRING ME HIS HEAD MY PET!" Cornello shouted as he let the bird on his shoulder fly towards us before zapping it with the Philosopher's Stone. With that blast, I could see the bird grow in size as it turned into a wyvern-like beast. Ed simply looked ready to fight while I kicked the chimera with my Batta medals enhancing my kicking strength, and my taka head showing so of the weak point of the chimera. As Ed tried to swat at the bird, it crush his lance before grabbing Ed's left leg, causing the poor kid to scream in pain. I could hear Rose gasp as she witnessed this. I would've gone to help Ed if it weren't for the giant creep in front of me. "HAHAHA! Now snap it!" Cornello ordered his bird. I could only hear some grunts, but they were no longer of pain.

"Wrong leg pal," Ed retorted before the bird broke its talons on Ed's leg letting it go in the process. With Ed back on more reasonable fighting term, he reared back a fist. "Here's the right arm!" he shouted before punching the bird in the beak launching it skyward, and it fell back onto the sand shortly after.

**(End Song)**

* * *

><p>Cornello was obviously shocked by this series of events, but I wasn't having an easy time as I was knocked down onto my butt before the chimera rushed over to Ed who screamed before the beast bit his arm. I noticed Rose didn't want to look while Cornello couldn't stop looking with that smug grin on his face once more. However, that smile faded as soon as we all noticed something was off, and it wasn't Ed's arm. In fact, the chimera looked like it was having a tough time trying to bite through it.<p>

"What's the matter you poor bastard? Can't get a good taste?" Ed retorted before he threw the chimera off his arm and kicked it aside. If what Ed said was true, I gotta give props to the people who built his automail.

"That's impossible!" Cornello exclaimed in surprise. "Those claws on your leg; the teeth on your arm! NO ONE could survive that! Unless…AH! Your limbs, they're fake!"

"Brilliant deduction." Ed answered proving Cornello's assumptions correct as he revealed his medal arm by pulling off his torn sleeve.

Rose just stared in shock and softly said, "oh God!"

"Rose… don't look away, Rose," Ed demanded of the poor girl. "You need to see what happens when you try to bring a human back to life! When you cross into God's territory, or whatever you wanna call it! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? LOOK!" As he said that, Ed removed his trench coat altogether revealing his full automail limb, and I was both impressed and shocked. While this was happening, I happened to pull Al out of the sand as we all turned to see this turn of events.

"His arm… his leg… they're machines!" Rose observed in shock still, but Cornello had a slightly different reaction.

"I see," the priest said calmly. "Now understand you Elric. You crossed the line and did what is strictly forbidden. You tried to create a human life, and your bodies were sent to the other side." Pretty accurate deduction from what I got as I continued to stare at Ed.

"Told you Rose, you get too close to the sun, and you burn." Ed stated somewhat stoically to the girl.

"Apparently so, but you were crazy enough to find out for yourself. You are the Fullmetal, THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Cornello stated practically screaming the last three words. I could only assume that things were going to be much different for me from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo <strong>

***The scene shifts to scanning Ed's automail arm from the joint connecting it to the shoulder while it was surrounded by both core and cell medals before changing to the image of a glowing transmutation circle***

**Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo **

***The scene cuts to Ed, Al, and Hajime's silhouettes looking off onto a small town with many fields before showing a close up of their faces. A few seconds of this, and Hajime nods to Ed who then turns and hold out his automail arm before clenching his fist.***

**Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**

***It cuts to a zooming out to see the State alchemist symbol from East City before it flashed revealing the title of the story in front of a transmutation circle***

**Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru **

***The scene changes to a birds-eye view of the trio standing on the edge of a tower staring off into the sunset, which shifts to a panning close up of the trio then a view of the sunset from the town they were in***

**Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na**

***The scene then shifts to Hikari nudging Winry awake from her slumber. It quickly changes to getting a better view of Winry's room before we get another look at the girls staring out the window before smiles emerged on their faces***

**Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka? **

***After a quick pan of the countryside, we see the Elrics inside a train car staring out of it with Hajime polishing his medals once more***

**Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete**

***It then cuts to Hajime sitting in a spot not too far from the Elrics talking to "ghosts" of the five most well-known greeed as well as even more transparent images of some other greeed that have yet to be introduced. It cuts to Colonel Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye walking towards the screen with other State Military officers, which quickly changes to Trisha Elric falling and fainting, before another scene change occurred showing Gluttony, Envy, and Lust***

**Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo **

***It cuts to a rotating scene of the Elrics and Hajime surrounded by goons with swords and guns as well as several yummies before Hajime henshins into OOO and Ed transmutates a blade from his automail arm followed by Al transmutating the ground to launch Ed and OOO into the air with OOO executing his scanning charge while slashes down with his armblade***

**Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo **

***The scene changes again to a desert wasteland with Scar walking slowly towards the camera before the image blurs and zooms in on Scar's face looking as stern and cold as ever.***

**Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**

***The scene shifts to Ed clapping his hands before creating a green glowing transmutation circle in the ground with just the resulting electricity before it changes to the Elrics, Winry, Hikari, the "ghosts" of the Greeed and Hajime standing in front of a stone image of another transmutation circle***

* * *

><p>Hajime: Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO.<p>

Ed: Chapter 2, Body of the Sanctioned.

*Scenes shift to preview scenes of the next chapter*

Al: A counterfeit Philosopher's Stone brings false promises and false relief, …but the tears it brings are real.

Hajime: Wait that thing was a fake?!

Ed: Shut up! Don't spoil the story, Hajime!

Hajime: Sorry Ed! All this next time on Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: Well, it might not be that different from before, but I hope you still like it. If you guys haven't reviewed this by now, then I'll take a page from Fenikkusumaru's book as I did with WBX KH and request that you review this chapter first before going to the next chapter. I'll see you guys then.<strong>


	2. Scorching Combo & Body of the Sanctioned

**KKD: Here's the updated version of my first story's second chapter. If you haven't reviewed the first, then go back there now and review that before coming back here. Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, and I'll be having some news for next chapter. But I'll state them at the end of this one, so, disclaimers... GO!**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD STILL doesn't own anything in here except for Hajime. The others belong to their respective owners including Toei, Bandai, Funimation, Square, etc.**

**KKD: Now enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Body of the Sanctioned<p>

*The scene starts with three o's enlarged to show some images, then some images from the previous chapter emerged in those o's*

Hajime: Fullmetal …Kamen Rider …OOO!

Ed & Al Elric: Here are the key points that occurred last time.

*The first image enlarges to envelope the screen; this shows scenes of Hajime's time before his arrival in the desert near Lior, which changes quickly to his first meeting with the Elric brothers, which changes soon after to their first moments in Lior*

Hajime: 1st, I, Hajime Genda, end up in the middle of a desert where I meet Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his younger brother, Alphonse, before we arrive in the desert city of Lior.

*We quickly shift back to the three o's before the image in the second o, which shows the events involving Father Cornello, including the moments involving his "miracles," his meeting with the mysterious woman, and his revealing of his possession of the Philosopher's Stone, expands to cover the screen.*

Al: 2nd, the prophet, Father Cornello, was revealed to perform "miracles" using the fabled Philosopher's Stone.

*Back on the three o's, the final image enlarges showing the final scenes of the previous chapter, including Hajime's Henshin into OOO, the fight with him and Ed against Cornello's beasts, and Ed's revelation of his automail arm.*

Ed: 3rd, Hajime transformed into what he called Kamen Rider OOO, and we fought Cornello's chimeras before I revealed my automail limbs to those who weren't aware of them in the first place.

* * *

><p>We all just stood there and stared at Ed, who I had noticed placed my medal holder in a sort of strap on his waist. Now we could see Ed's automail right arm in all of it's glory. While Al looked indifferent, if one could tell or not, Rose and I were simply amazed (Rose, having not even heard of such things until now was in plain shock while I was just amazed at seeing in action what Ed and Al only told me about). Cornello on the other hand looked on with intrigue.<p>

"Well that does answer a riddle: 'why would the military give a pup like you such a stern name: Fullmetal,'" Cornello asked with the equivalent amount of intrigue in his voice as there was in his smirk (boy I hate that look on his face; it just gives me the creeps). "…but it's literal." I thought the same thing once that image clicked into my head. "You see Rose," Cornello started to explain to the girl next to him. "Alchemists forbid their own from transforming lead into gold, but there's one practice more taboo; a technique forbidden by man and nature itself, alchemy …on human souls!" I could hear Rose gasp at this. I could only gasp myself upon realizing what happened.

"So, …this is …the result of attempted human transmutation?" I asked out of shock. Ed only nodded to confirm my guess to be true. I didn't even bother to listen to what Cornello had to say to the Elrics on this matter.

"You don't know the story!" Al cried trying to convinve Cornello into listening to the truth.

"Al!" Ed whispered venomously to his brother telling him to remain silent. I could somehow tell that Al was somewhat saddened after hearing this. This was truly a tough subject for the duo of alchemists.

"But …we just wanted…" Al started; if he was still human, I could've sworn I'd seen him cry at this point. I could only imagine that he was thinking about their mom and how wonderful she was. "…we just wanted to see mom's face again; …see her smile."

"But you've failed, didn't you?" Cornello interrupted. I knew he was being rhetorical, but it affected them nonetheless due to their reactions.

"Yea, …I'd label that a failure all right. Al lost his entire body, and I lost an arm and a leg, literally!"

"I see, you ignored every sign post due to your reckless, your selfishness, and you wanted to satisfy …your …desire. Is that it?" I deduced and asked Ed.

"Yea," the Fullmetal alchemist merely confirmed. "Rose, this is what happens when you try to bring back what's dead!" I could see Rose jump slightly at his response. "You really wanna go through with that?" I could tell Rose was confused and unsure of what to think; even under my new armor as OOO, I could tell that she was unsure of what to think. Cornello then placed his hand on Rose's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't let them worry you, Rose," the false prophet started. "…you forget that the great sun god, Leto has blessed me with the Philosopher's Stone. Besides, I have far more experience than those heretic boys did."

"Don't be stupid!" I heard Ed shout. This felt like one those quick explanation moments. "No matter what kind of powers you have, some things can't be done!"

"Oh, then why are you so anxious to get this stone?" Cornello asked. "YOU want to beat the laws of equivalence just as I do and bring your mommy back!"

"SHUT IT YOU FAKE!" I shouted. "Your power is blinding you to what really is going on. True, their desire is to get that stone, …but …THEY WOULDN'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE! I may not know them that well since we've only known each other since this morning, but I'm willing to help. I also know that bringing their mom back won't change a thing!" Why was I talking about desire so much, I'm not sure, maybe it was the sudden connections to OOO that drew me in this time, but I digress.

"He's right, holy man!" Ed confirmed. Here is where they finally explained why they needed something that could bypass the local law of equivalent exchange, and Cornello was certainly listening as his smirk suddenly soured. "All we want is to get our bodies normal again! See we don't lie about what's possible; we didn't start a cult!" That was true, that whole Leto thing never sounded real to begin with, and Cornello's frown and strained growls just confirmed it.

"We will ask one more time," Al said, "please give us the stone."

"And if you don't," I started to threaten, "…well let's just say you'll get a true taste of my power." Despite our efforts, Cornello's smug grin returned as if he was really prepared for this in some way.

"You are damned State Alchemist!" Cornello exclaimed. "May the wrath of God fall upon your head." I don't know if he was talking about Leto, or some other god, but my God would not give this guy another chance at the rate he was going.

"STOP HIDING BEHIND THAT CRAP! Get down here and I'll SHOW you some wrath!" Ed shouted.

"Pst, Ed." I whispered, "hand me one of those orange medals with the turtle on it." All I could see was Ed reaching behind his back and shuffling his hands as if doing something with them, but I knew he was rummaging through to find the orange Kame medal I needed. He soon found it and slipped it to me behind my back as I noticed something glowing behind Cornello's back. No doubt it was something related to that ring of his was being made. Sure enough, just he pulled his arms out revealing a machine gun, I quickly replaced my Tora medal with my Kame one after reverting the o-driver to it's horizontal position and before reverting it to the slanted pose of a henshined form and scanning the medals once more.

"**TAKA"**

"**KAME"**

"**BATTA"**

The holographic medals appeared again, but this time, the orange turtle medal appeared in place of the yellow tora medal. The medals merged once again with the turtle's shell and flippers in place of the tiger's head in the Tatoba combo before crashing into my chest creating the new O-lung emblem. As I felt power emerge in me once more, I could feel it changing and affecting my armor. My shoulder armor was much larger and sturdier than before, and I noticed pieces of armor on my forearms that looked like halves of some sort of shield with the design of a turtle's shell. During the change in powers, I felt like time had slowed for a moment. Once the changes were complete, I saw the glow behind Cornello's back had ended, and Rose had moved away shocked at what she saw happen. He must've used the stone to transmute that cane I saw him carry into some kind of weapon. I also saw Ed gasp at what happened.

"SINNERS!" Cornello shouted as he revealed what was behind his back; his cane had been transmutated into a machine gun of sorts. Hey, I'm not weapons expert, so don't ask me which one it was. However, the fake priest was eager enough to use it on the Elrics as he started firing. Out of instinct, I ran in front of Ed and Al and place both of my forearms in front of me merging the two plates on my arms for the moment.

_ All Rose could do was stand at stare at the destruction that she thought she'd never see from Cornello. Cornello on the other hand had a sick grin on his face showing how much he enjoyed that feeling. After a few seconds and the fact that he ran out of ammo for his gun, Cornello stopped to see the results of his work, expecting to see the bloody remains of the three boys. He couldn't tell at first because of all the dust that was kicked up on the floor from his firing onto the floor which he transmutated into sand earlier. What he saw though, was a shock to everyone._

Once the dust was cleared, I saw the shocked expressions of everyone in the room as they saw the orange energy shield thanks to my Kame arms' Goura Guardner feature, you know …those half shells on my forearms.

Anyway I dismissed the shield by removing my arms from each other and setting them back to my sides. I was panting after that sudden adrenaline rush which made me do that.

"Close call, huh?" I asked sarcastically to the Elric brothers.

"Yea …I guess." Ed said unsure of what to make of my powers. I only heard him chuckle with a slight nervousness in his voice. "I could've transmutated a stone wall out of this sand if you didn't do that just now." Despite what Ed said, I saw how relieved Rose was seeing us alive, and how stunned Cornello was seeing the opposite of the result he was hoping for.

"Father Cornello!" I heard from somewhere, it would seem that those cultists caught up with us. As everyone currently in the chamber turned to see Cray and his fellow cultists blocking our only available exit with weapons at the ready. I could tell he hated our guts at the moment as he pulled out his pistol again. Yet, I couldn't help but notice Ed hand Al back my medal holder as the action was about to get more hectic. Speaking of which, Cray was the first to start shooting Al, and I didn't have enough time to save him and Ed…

"AL! HAJIME!" I heard Ed shout getting the attention of both me and his younger brother. "THIS WAY!" He was pointing towards a blank wall with no doors, but if I guessed right, then Ed would be able to deal with that, and I didn't want to test out my head-butting with the Sai medal just yet. So Al and I simply ran after him, but I gestured to Al to hand me some different medals just in case. What Al handed me were a copy of the blue shachi medal, a copy of the gray gorilla medal, and a copy of the yellow cheetah medal. I was shocked to realize that he somehow knew what powers each medal held, but I just put them into my medal hold cylinder on my belt for safe keepings.

"IDIOTS!" Cornello hollered out at us as we were rushing to leave. "YOU'RE RUNNING INTO A DEAD-END!"

"*Huff-huff* well like I always say…" Ed was about to explain as he skidded to a stop in front of the wall before us. "…if you can't find a door," he clapped his hands creating that alchemic energy before placing his hands on the wall, "make your own!" Then I witnessed as he transmutated a door in the wall before us. I could only hear Cornello gasp at what Ed did as the Elric brothers and I rushed through this new entrance ready to get the heck out of there. We simply ran down the hallway as I switched out my current three medals with the ones Al gave me and I scanned them again.

"**SHACHI"**

"**GORILA"**

"**CHEETAH"**

I simply witnessed the new medal images spin and merge with the blue orca (shachi) on top, the gray gorilla's face in the middle, and the yellow cheetah squashed down below, before crashing into my chest once more. This time, I could feel a big change. My leg armor was now yellow with black spot and silver parts on my feet representing a cat's feet; it was obvious that despite the amount of armor, these legs were built for speed. My shoulder armor was now gray and rigid and the large silver gori bagon gauntlets graced my fists that now made me look even stronger due to their likeness of the animal it's medal was based on. Finally, my helmet changed to resemble a blue and white orca with the flippers near what would be the edge of my jaws, a black mouthpiece, yellow compound eyes, a small blue jewel gracing my forehead which seemed to jut out to represent the sleekness of an orca's streamlined form, and the dorsal fin resting on top of my head.

Moving on, I somehow picked up both Ed and Al with great ease and ran faster than any man could out of the temple.

"After them! NOW!" I could hear Cray shout in the distance before I rushed off like I did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Father…?" Rose started to ask Cornello as he still had that look of disappointment on his face. He turned with a gasp to look at the poor girls face with his machine gun still in hand. "Is it true what they said? That ring you're wearing, are you're miracles just alchemy?" Acting ashamed, the false prophet then placed a smile on his face as he would attempt to explain to Rose why the Elrics would be lying.<em>

"_Just because you can explain a thing, doesn't mean that it isn't the will of God, Rose." He started. "What matters is that I have been given the power to do things that no one else can." Rose looked like that she was beginning to doubt herself. "Let me show you."_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, Cornello took Rose to a small bedroom with the only bed in the room covered by some drapes on all sides. The light from the moon shown through the windows so that one could see through to who or what was laying on the actual bed. Sitting on the bed was a figure of sorts, but one couldn't tell who or what it was properly due to the drapes; only the figure's silhouette was visible at that point.<em>

"_Rose?" the figure seemed to struggle to say in a male tone of voice. Rose gasped upon hearing the voice as it sounded familiar to her in some way._

"_Cain, …" she said assuming it was her lost boyfriend brought back by Cornello as her eyes began to tear up with joy. The figure that Rose assumed was her boyfriend simply repeated her name. Rose, now caught up in the moment just smiled with her hands together and eyes almost ready to burst with tears. She was about to get closer to her boyfriend when Cornello placed a hand on her shoulder getting the young woman's attention._

"_The sun god's rewarded you for your faith, Rose; your true love's soul has been resurrected." Cornello confirmed to her what she hoped. Yet he knew he had to explain why he wouldn't let her get closer to him, so he said, "But the work is not finished yet; his body still needs a few more days." Rose simply stared at him with faith and amazement in her eyes._

"_I always believed it," the girl said with a whispered joy, "this really has been the work of God. If Ed knew…" she then started to think out loud, but she gasped lightly as she saw feathers of many colors laying at the foot of the bed. She now was unsure of what to think of that, but she still believed her boyfriend had come back to her._

* * *

><p>After all that running, I deactivated my armor as we rested in the town square. Ed was still shocked about what I just did with my armor to say much. Al, I still can't make out much expression from him due to his helmet's inability to convey much emotion. After I caught my breath, Ed finally spoke up.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" he practically screamed into my ears.

"Jeez, dude, you don't have to yell. Remember, we're trying to hide from them, now. "As I said, that was Kamen Rider OOO, the incarnation of the powers of the core medals. When used by the king 800 years ago, he lost all control and went berserk. I'm surprised I was able to stay sane through those changes." I explained, but then another thought came to my mind. "But…does this mean …I could have the potential of becoming a greeed?" I whispered to myself. After some thought, I said to myself, "Naw, I didn't even use a full combo much less absorb any cell medals, but since I can use the power of OOO …what does this mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! <strong>**Anything Goes!**** Coming up ****OOO**

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Hajime tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it followed by Ed and Al on a few more of them as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to Hajime, Ed, and Al walking in from the right followed shortly by Winry and Hikari from the left***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut to a scene with the trio of travelers staring off into the distance, first from a far off angle then to a close up of the trio***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of the five greeed from the original OOO toku series hovering behind them before Ankh, Kazari, and Uva were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***Hajime holding his open medal before the camera cuts to him close up holding up a Taka core medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward) **

***It cut to a close up of Winry and Hikari examining a Tora core medal before cutting to Al with Ed holding and looking a Batta core medal***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the Elrics, Winry, Hikari, and Hajime holding one of the coins as the ghostly glowing of the five greeed, and the ghostly glowing silhouettes of many more hovering around the five protagonists before Ankh, Kazari, and Uva are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the homonculi before it switches to Hikari embracing Hikari with Ed and Winry sitting nearby***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to when Hajime was hanging out with some friends in college before the image shatters like glass and we see Hajime in between Ed and Al who were preparing to summon weapons via alchemy while Hajime scanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of henshin***

**OOO****! ****OOO****! ****OOO****! ****OOO****! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to OOO, Ed, and Al riding on their Ride Venders***

**Anything Goes!**** Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO and the Elrics drove off before cutting to a close up of Hajime's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Colonel Roy Mustang looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Riza Hawkeye looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Winry and Hikari looking out the balcony of Rockbell Automail waiting for someone***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Ed at the side transmutating a lance who followed close by. It then cut to Hajime and Hikari hugging each other while Ed was chasing Al with Winry nearby giggling at their antics.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the homunculi walking out hanging out in their hideout ****before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time that Ed and Al swinging some swords at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right*******

* * *

><p>"Uh …Hajime?" Ed said snapping me out of my stupor and deep thought process. "What are you talking about?"<p>

"Huh? Oh nothing." I said quickly, obviously a lie to cover up what I knew about OOO. "Anyway, that almost worked out so well, too. By the way Ed, how did you know that those three medals you gave me would help us out at that point in escaping from Cornello?"

"I didn't. I just picked three random ones that I assumed could be helpful. Next time, would mind letting me what powers each medal has so I won't end up doing something stupid like that and accidentally harm you in the process?"

"Sure thing. I'll let both of you know just in case. That way, Cornello and his goons will think twice before messing with us!"

"Speaking of which," Al started, "why did they treat us like we were evil?"

"I have no idea, …well maybe I do. It's possible that they would've considered you evil since you two wanted the stone, and they would've thought I was some sort of accomplice."

"If we really wanted the stone at all costs, though, we would've taken it by now."

"True." Although we wouldn't get the chance to explain as we heard some sort of intercom activate. Over it, I didn't bother to pay attention to most of the details since it was mostly that Cornello's load of crap to the public, but he basically announced Ed, Al, and myself as enemies to their god.

As I heard the crowds coming closer, I couldn't help but notice two people on a scaffolding nearby. These were the woman from earlier without her cloak, and a short corpulent man next to her who looked almost hungry. Putting that aside, Ed soon got a plan, and I was willing to follow it at this point.

* * *

><p><em>Once the crowds arrived, Ed was standing next to Al and Hajime who appeared to have already henshined. The crowds were all jeering at them for seemingly deceiving them. Of course, Ed got upset for them calling him short, but they put that aside and were claiming the Elrics and the rider to be heretics. Ed tried to convince them that their prophet was a fake using Alchemy instead of performing true miracles. However, Rose soon arrived and told them that Cornello brought her boyfriend, Cain, back to life. Yet, Ed didn't really buy that. Before he could say anymore, multiple statues of the people's god came walking into the area towards the Elrics and the rider. The next thing that happened, Al was knocked down and beaten by the statues, and so was OOO, who surprisingly didn't fight back. Ed was the next was to fall, and he soon fell unconscious.<em>

_ Later, the Fullmetal Alchemist was brought to Father Cornello, who took his official State Alchemist pocket-watch believing that it was the source of Ed's enhanced powers. As Cornello laughed as the alchemist was taken to a dungeon, Ed couldn't help but smirk at Cornello's misconception._

* * *

><p>While I was slightly against it, I had to trust Ed's plan for Al's sake. The next morning, Al and I snuck onto the roof of the temple and snagged the bell without the dumb cultist noticing us. While Al held the bell, he looked a little stupid, but I supposed as it worked. I still couldn't believe how we were able to snag the bell from under his nose, but maybe it was because he was so sleepy from the night before.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Ed was in his cell, with his wrists chained up above his head and forced to sit on the floor. Rose came in and brought him some food, but instead of feeding him like Ed jokingly thought, she just left it on the floor at his feet before rushing back outside the room, but not before hearing Ed saying that he hoped her boyfriend was real 'cause he didn't want her to be disappointed. Ignoring the comment for the moment, the devoted but now doubtful follower of Leto ran back out into the halls. Ed simply sighed as she left and he moved the tray closer to him with his feet. He then heard a digging noise behind him. Knowing what this meant, he simply smiled with satisfacition.<em>

* * *

><p><em>At that same time, Cornello was sleeping when a strange symbol appeared above his head in his sleep before it changed into a giant snake of some kind. As it got closer to the false prophet ready to swallow him up, it vanished the moment Cornello awoke as if he had a nightmare, trying to get his breath back. He then saw the woman from before reminding him to keep the true nature of the ring he had a secret between the two of them. Cornello also heard her mention something about that medal she found earlier. Then, he pulled out the silver medal with the "X" on one side and the rhino's head on the other, but it accidentally slipped from his fingers and into a strange slot that emerged on his forehead that looked like it would appear on modern vending machines. With a clunk of the coin, the slot disappeared, and a black vortex appeared on his abdomen and from it emerged a monster that looked like a humanoid rhino with red discs on various points of his body. This beast fell on the floor causing Cornello to stand and back off in fear, but the beast just stood up and kneeled before Cornello.<em>

"_Dear father, what is God's will?" the rhino beast requested. "Tell me, and I will obey." Cornello heard this and smirked thinking he could use this beast to his advantage._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work, Al?" I asked the soul in the suit's armor. We were on a balcony where Al had all of this equipment being set up, including the bell we snagged not too long ago. The position we were in made it perfect for projecting announcements if we had the right gear, which Al was attempting to rectify.<p>

"Of course," Al said answering my question.

"I guess, …but …don't we need Rose to see this? Even if that worked, do you think she'd believe us?"

"Well she seems doubtful enough, but there is only one way to find out."

"I suppose I should check the rooms and find out which one she would go to." Al simply nodded. "I got it. I'll check the rooms for where this 'Cain' might be. If Cornello tricked her into thinking that he brought Cain back, …then she'll try to get a close look at him." With that, I decided to use my driver for the job. I slipped my driver on my waist as I did yesterday, then I pulled out a red taka medal from my medal holder, but instead of tora and batta, I removed the gorilla and tako medals. Handing the medal holder to Al, I inserted the medals into my blet. "I promise I'll explain more about the medals when we get Ed out of there and these people convinced that Cornello's a fraud" I said as I tilted the driver once more and scanned the three medals now in it. "Henshin."

"**TAKA"**

"**GORILA"**

"**TAKO"**

* * *

><p><em>At that point, Rose had entered the room where Cain was, but when Cornello walked in, she felt fear arise. Then, when the wind started blowing, the drapes around the bed moved to reveal not her familiar boyfriend, but rather a kind of giant bird. Cornello announced to her that he couldn't bring Cain's soul back, so he created the bird that stood before her and used it to mimic the human voice and convince her and others that this was what those whom the prophet revived truly were. He then left the room with a smirk on his face. After hearing a certain sound, he walked down the hallway to deal with one final matter.<em>

"_There is only one person left who knows my secret, …but not for long," Cornello thought out loud to himself._

* * *

><p>I was now walking around on the side of the wall getting used to the tako legs' feature of sticking to any surface. My current armor had the all familiar Taka head, and my arms were the gorilla arms I used to increase my strength earlier for the escape, but my legs now were covered in light blue armor all over with a motif of an octopus' tentacles; it even had the look where it was divided into four segments on each leg. On my chest, the O-lung crest also had the octopus down where the gorilla's lower lip and jaw would be. These were the Tako legs.<p>

While using the Tako legs to stick to the side of the building similarly to how I've seen some ninja use chakra in the Naruto anime, I heard something that sounded like a scream from Rose and a squawk from a bird of some sort. I rushed off running on the wall to the room where the squawk came from. Once I arrived, I saw through the window that Rose was standing in front of what I thought was some sort of bird. I opened the window and jumped in. Before the bird could reach her, I gave it a hard punch to the side of it's head that would make both Kintaros from Den-O, and Gamel from OOO, cry with jealousy of the strength I used.

When I looked up after I executed the punch, I saw Rose had her face covered with her hands the entire time. Soon though, she removed her hands upon hearing the gurgling sound that was coming from the bird that now lay nearly dead in between us. I heard her gasp as she stared at the nearly dead animal in front of her before turning to me and gasping at my unexpected presence. I then turned to completely face her.

"I guess I don't have to tell you that this place is dangerous," I said to Rose. "Come on," I requested to her while holding out my hand. It was obvious that she was still unsure about me and the Elrics as I saw that look in her eyes, but as she turned back to the dead beast in between us, I could tell that she would soon decide on what to do.

* * *

><p>"<em>This little charade of yours will be found out soon enough," Ed said to Cornello who was confronting the currently tied up alchemist.<em>

"_The faithful are not likely to distinguish alchemy and the works of God," Cornello explained. "Really? As long as I bring them happiness what do they care where it comes from?" All Ed could do at this was lighten up his expression as he thought about what was happening._

"_Right," the Fullmetal Alchemist stated sarcastically. "So what's in it for you? You know? Besides all the cow-taoing?" The alchemist grinned while speaking this. All he got out of Cornello at the moment was a wider smirk and a chuckling._

* * *

><p>Well I got Rose back to the balcony safe, but Al wasn't quite finished with his part of the task at hand. So with that, I decided to switch my Taka medal with one of my Kuwagata (Stag Beetle) medals. This time, the O-Ling crest had the horns of a stag beetle on top with my helmet representing the beetle itself. It's shell to cover it's flying wings acting as a mouthpiece, the legs reaching to the sides of my helmet, and the horn stretching up above my forehead. The lenses this time were orange, quite a nice change of pace from other riders who had a similar color scheme. I figured in case there wasn't enough juice to power up the device, Kuwagata's electricity powers should be enough to power up the device. Al was further explaining the situation he and Ed were in. I already knew all of that, but to hear from the horse's mouth was something else.<p>

"We should get started," Al said after Rose mentioned something about his mom. "It's about time." Al then turned to me, and knowing what to do, I nodded. Then, I activated the power of the Kuwagata medal as electricity flowed from the horns on my head to the wires on the ground connecting to a cable going to the bell and to the inside of the temple. Now I have an idea of how it felt when Eiji first used this power, but I was able to stand up and hold the henshined state longer than he did.

With the device powered up and my body recovered from the shock of the power I suddenly used, Al flipped on a switch and I could here a sound from the bell that sounded like it was coming from some form of microphone.

"What? Is it the money you're after?" I heard Ed's voice come over the bell speaker. Boy was Rose surprised at this. If Ed's plan worked…

"Oh, I can get all the money I want from the offerings," Cornello spoke through the same speaker as I searched through my medal holder looking for some particular medals. Once I found them, I just decided to listen in on the conversation between cult starter and the Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>"<em>But you think too small," Cornello explained to Ed. "I'm making believers who would gladly throw away their very lives in my name. And why not? They believe I can ressurect them; they aren't afraid to die. …There is no greater army than those with a holy call! Mark my words, in a few years I'll following large enough to tear this country apart and rebuild it! In my name!" What Cornello didn't notice was Ed was somehow able to take his hands out of the chains they were in and put them down at his sides before sighing.<em>

"_Makes no difference to me." Ed said calmly while getting Cornello's attention._

"_WHAT?" the prophet shouted angrily._

"_After all, there's no REAL way of bringing people back to life, right? Once you cut me down, I'm gone for good."_

"_I'm afraid that's right. Even with the Philosopher's Stone I wouldn't DARE try human alchemy. I'd end up like you, and why would a king risk his life for the sake of his mindless pawns?" However, before he could continue… "W-wait a second," he noticed Ed's hands were free of the chains and that he was eating the food given to him. Ed saw Cornello's look of confusion and grinned a somewhat sheepish grin while revealing a hole in the wall behind him revealing an operating microphone. Then it hit Cornello that that thing was possibly on the entire time. He gasped upon this realization._

* * *

><p>I heard Cornello gasp on the other end, and I knew what would possibly happen, so I covered my ears expecting the following shout to be much louder than most would expect.<p>

"3, 2, 1…," I said counting down to the right moment, …and then…

"WHAT~!" I heard him shout over the speaker, which was quite loud by the way (I'm glad I covered my ears even under my armored helmet). "HOW LONG HAS THAT THING BEEN ON?!" If I still had my Taka head on, then I'm sure I could see the shocked looks on the faces of the townfolks' faces.

"Long enough for the mindless pawns tearing this country apart comment, I think," I heard Ed say.

"HOW DID YOU GET MY BROADCASTING EQUIPMENT?"

"Al and Hajime rigged it up. I know, you smashed them into pieces, but that was just some metal I whipped up to look like them! Pretty clever, huh?"

"NO MY CHILDREN! HE LIES; DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" That last shout was followed by several gunshots. I only assume that Ed could handle himself, but to be safe, I switched my tako medal with my cheetah medal before scanning the medals once more.

"**TAKA"**

"**GORILA"**

"**CHEETAH"**

"I gotta go check on him Al!" I told Al as my tako legs switched out with the cheetah legs. "Meet us down in the courtyard as soon as you can!"

"Right!" Al responded to me before I ran off at the fast speeds the cheetah medal granted me to find Ed.

* * *

><p><em>After transmuting his cane into a gun once more, the smoke cleared to show Cornello that the microphone was destroyed, but Ed was no where to be seen. The false prophet was low on breathe and trying to catch it, but one quick turn and his gun barrel was sliced clean through. This was because of what Ed had done to his automail arm: transmute it so that a blade emerged from the wrist.<em>

"_Oh and by the way, I don't get my skills from a pocket watch," Ed proclaimed as he readied himself for another attack. Scared of what Ed would do next, Cornello dropped what was left of the gun and he ran off into the hallways with Edward not too far behind him._

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for me to find Cornello, and when I did find him he was cornered by Ed and myself. Yet, just when I was ready to strike, as strange Rhino humanoid tackle me. What struck out to me was that this creep had strange red discs on various spots on his body, and I could somehow hear the sounds of medals building up in him.<p>

"WHAT THE? A YUMMY?" I shouted in shock. Ed and Cornello looked confused for a moment, but Cornello soon got a grin on his face when he saw that I was starting to struggle against it. This gave Cornello the chance to escape. "ED! GO AFTER CORNELLO! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS CREEP!" I shouted to Ed, who simply nodded and rushed off after Cornello. At that point, I was struggling against the creature big time. Now I see why Eiji had so much difficulty fighting one of these things. Quickly thinking that a full combo use would be eminent, I reached for where I stored my medals without my actually holder (that cylinder thing on my hip that held several medals whether they were cell or core), and grabbed my tora medal. Yet, before I could grab the other one, the Rhino yummy charged at me as I was forced to close that case on my hip up and switched out my gorilla medal with the tora medal and scanned them once more.

"**TAKA"**

"**TORA"**

"**CHEETAH"**

With the medals now merged and the tora arms replacing the gorilla arms I had a moment before, I activated the tora claws and started slashing at the rhino. Then, with the yummy somehow dazed enough, I rushed off shoving the beast towards where Cornello ran off to.

* * *

><p><em>By the time Cornello exited the temple, he stopped by the statue of Leto in front of the temple and stared in shock at the crowds that actually came to complain about what happened. Even Cray was confused by all of this as he asked Cornello what the meaning of the broadcast was. After he managed to calm himself down, the false prophet attempted to get back into favor with the people.<em>

"_My children!" he started, "A non-believer has used a science to impersonate me! It is a conspiracy of the devil! But witness as the Great Leto redeems me with his vengeful light!" The crowd just stood there confused unsure of what to do until, "BEHOLD! GOD'S POWER~!" Cornello then used the Philosopher's Stone to make the statues of Leto nearby come to life and obey his command once again. Suddenly, he also heard another sound come from behind him._

* * *

><p>All I could do now was get launched outside by the yummy and looking pathetic while doing it. I then turned to see the creature walk up to Cornello confidentally and kneel at his feet, but I also saw Ed rush off towards me to see if I was ok, which I confirmed to him that I was. That was a partial lie. While I was still able to fight, the armor only lessened the pain that would normally be inflicted on me and I still had some mild bruises from the impacts the yummy gave me.<p>

"Now my children, do not be afraid!" Cornello proclaimed. "I summoned this creature, and it is willingly to serve us all for the will of Leto!"

"That is not something that can be controlled you bastard!" Did that word just cross my lips? I swear I'm gonna was my mouth out with soap the next time I use that word. Anyway, if I remember OOO correctly, then no human soul could control a yummy; only the Greeed could. Ignoring that, I saw Ed give me a hand, which I accepted, and helped me up to my feet.

"I have no idea if what he says is true or not, but I'm not taking any chances! So I warning you: give it up!" Ed said basically supporting me without knowing what would soon happen.

"Hmph! You didn't fool me with that little display down there," Cornello said to Ed as he pulled out some kind of silver pocket watch, which I could only assume was actually Ed's. "Without this pocket watch, the only alchemy you can perform is to your own metal arm!" Now I could tell Ed was determined to prove him wrong from the look in his eyes. "And you, why do even bother taunting me with those medals in that belt of yours. The only armor variations you can appear to use are those that have medals with a minimum total of two different colors." Boy did I wish to prove him wrong know too. Ed wanted to go first, but I placed my arm in front of him signaling to him that I wanted to try something and I wanted to disprove him first. Ed just nodded giving me the ok, and I stepped forward while removing the remaining yellow medal for something I needed to use for what I'm hoping for.

"Know what?" I asked Cornello sarcastically. "You're not the only one who can't stand doubters preach!" With that, I revealed my third yellow medal, the Lion head medal. I then replaced the Kuwagata medal in my driver with this one before tilting the driver back. I know using a full combo is extremely risky, but I needed to prove this guy wrong, big time. That and I needed to take out the yummy before things got too out of hand.

* * *

><p><em>The people observing this could only stare in awe at what they witnessed. They could see Hajime in OOO's armor scan the items in his belt before holding up to his heart before holographic images of his medals surrounded him before stopping at the yellow medals in front of him. While this happened, something was announced on his belt.<em>

"_**LION"**_

"_**TORA"**_

"_**CHEETAH"**_

"_**RATA RATA RATORATAR!"**_

_**(Insert Ride on Right Time!/Ratoratar's Theme)**_

_The three medals then merged to crash into his chest, and his armor changed once more. While his leg armor still resembled a cheetah, and his torso armor remained similar to a tiger to a degree, his helmet changed in design. While the eye piece color changed to blue, the green beetle design on Hajime's helmet soon changed to resemble a lion's head. While he had a black mouth piece with parts to resemble a lion's muzzle, the rest of it changed to look like a lion's golden mane._

_With that, OOO tensed up and howled out as the people around him could literally feel the power emitting from him. They also covered their eyes and ears as the scream nearly deafened the people and the light that seemed to glow from his helmet seemed to blind them to. It was also obvious that the Rhino yummy was weakened by this light._

* * *

><p>I lowered my light's intensity and heat so that I could give a fair chance to my target. Now I knew why Eiji would scream like he did when he first used a full combo. But this was kind of a pain to just take it so easy. Wait! What's going on here? I need to focus on that yummy! Although I feel that it is a big pain to deal with this creature since he'd only release one cell medal, but I suppose it would be worth it to handle it now. I ran right past the yummy and then slashed him with my tora claws, and I could see that I easily knocked him over next to that short whimp Ed. Who seemed even more amazed at my power.<p>

"Well, that seems too easy. …I guess I better end this fast." I then jumped down and ran around the rhino freak in circles making it dizzy in the process. Once I assumed it was enough, I slashed the Rhino yummy rapidly before it fell on the ground once more. It was almost too easy, but the sooner the better. Then I grabbed my scanner and I was ready to strike him out. I then scanned all of my medals again.

"**SCANNING CHARGE!"**

With that, three yellow rings appeared in between me and my target. I rushed through the rings as golden yellow auras of the cats my medals were based after as I passed through each one. As I went through the rings, my speed increased enough to get through the rings even faster than normally, then my claws emitted an even brighter aura, before my intense hot light from my lion head blasted increased to a degree where normal targets would be blinded instantly, but I milded it down for the sake of the citizens nearby, …what a shame. Ignoring that, as I passed through the final ring and the above effects took affect, I sliced through my target with ease.

* * *

><p><em>Those watching this spectacle only saw bright light before they heard an explosion before the light died down and all that could be seen was smoke before that too soon faded and all that could be seen of the creature as a small medal that came falling from the explosion and landed in Hajime's hands.<em>

_(End song)_

_Ed knew something was slightly wrong with Hajime when he used those yellow medals altogether. It was almost as if he was acting …lazy and almost didn't care about the battle. In fact, he almost could've sworn he saw what looked like a feline monster take his place acting lazy in place of OOO during the fight. Yet, he turned back to Cornello and prepared himself for something. The Fullmetal Alchemist then clapped his hands and placed his real hand on the ground as blue electrical energy began to zap up from the ground. The energy then entered the temple and came into contact with the largest of the Leto statues in the desert city._

"_Now that you've seen the power of desire take over that beast you had, here's the REAL hammer of God!" Ed shouted while OOO, still in Ratoratah form, was resting lazily on the ground. At that moment, everyone in the area, minus OOO but including Cornello, stood shocked at what they saw. The largest statue in the city had come alive and was following the mental commands of the blonde child with the metal arm._

"_I don't believe it," Cornello spoke with mere awe in his voice. "Not even the Philsopher's Stone can move something as big as that!" Again, minus Ed, Al (who was looking on from the crowd with Rose), and OOO, everyone just stood in awe at this massive power that Ed wielded. _

"_Rings and watches have nothing to do with it," Al explained to Rose proudly. "MY brother's the Fullmetal Alchemist!"_

"_Wow," OOO said sarcastically but with a hint of honesty in his voice, "I'm impressed, and that's saying something." With that, the giant statue was about to punch down on Cornello who was screaming like crazy. The only thing was, the larger statue punched the smaller one that was controlled by Cornello._

_After seeing this feat, Cornello simply collapsed down to his knees in amazement and near defeat. Shortly though, when Ed demanded the stone once more, Cornello attempted to make a run for it only to be stopped by OOO. Then, suddenly, Cornello experienced the twisted and painful recoil of the stone. Even OOO had to admit it was gross seeing that machinery emerge from Cornello's pulsing and swelling left arm. Then, Ed saw the stone on Cornello's ring actually break, proving the entire time that it was a fact._

* * *

><p>"Man, how troublesome," I said. "All that work you guys did and the results led to a fake." Although it was a pain, I decided to switch my driver to it's horizontal pose canceling my transformation. Yet with the power leaving me so fast, I passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>When I awoke, Al had me dangling over his shoulders with one hand while carrying my medal holder in the other.<p>

"Well, look who's finally up," Al pointed out.

"Ugh, wha-what happened?" I asked.

"Not much," Ed announced, "Thanks to you, though, we proved Cornello wrong big time. Now the people of Lior are able to fend for themselves and follow their own path. As for you, you seemed to in personality when you used all three of those yellow medals."

"Really?"

"Yea. Say, are you ever gonna explain how those medals work?"

"As soon as Al puts me down, and as soon as you tell me more about your adventures before that desert town. You know, why your bodies got into their current states, how you became a State Alchemist, and what made you go to Lior in the first place …shorty." When I mentioned the first part, Al put me down right away, but I said the last part about Ed's height as a joke. He once again took it literal as I grabbed my medal holder, gave Al my bag, and headed for the hills with Ed on my tail screaming bloody murder that he'd kill me for saying that. Of course Al was behind him trying to calm him down too. Now despite these incidents, I have a feeling this is the start of a wonderful friendship the start of a series of many adventures, but also the path to solve other mysteries like why I acted the way Ed described as I used the three yellow medals. Maybe I should just stick to having the full combos being a last resort after all. Oh well, I'm just wondering if I'll ever get home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo <strong>

***The scene shifts to scanning Ed's automail arm from the joint connecting it to the shoulder while it was surrounded by both core and cell medals before changing to the image of a glowing transmutation circle***

**Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo **

***The scene cuts to Ed, Al, and Hajime's silhouettes looking off onto a small town with many fields before showing a close up of their faces. A few seconds of this, and Hajime nods to Ed who then turns and hold out his automail arm before clenching his fist.***

**Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**

***It cuts to a zooming out to see the State alchemist symbol from East City before it flashed revealing the title of the story in front of a transmutation circle***

**Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru **

***The scene changes to a birdseye view of the trio standing on the edge of a tower staring off into the sunset, which shifts to a panning close up of the trio then a view of the sunset from the town they were in***

**Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na**

***The scene then shifts to Hikari nudging Winry awake from her slumber. It quickly changes to getting a better view of Winry's room before we get another look at the girls staring out the window before smiles emerged on their faces***

**Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka? **

***After a quick pan of the countryside, we see the Elrics inside a train car staring out of it with Hajime polishing his medals once more***

**Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete**

***It then cuts to Hajime sitting in a spot not too far from the Elrics talking to "ghosts" of the five most well-known greeed as well as even more transparent images of some other greeed that have yet to be introduced. It cuts to Colonel Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye walking towards the screen with other State Military officers, which quickly changes to Trisha Elrics falling and fainting, before another scene change occurred showing Gluttony, Envy, and Lust***

**Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo **

***It cuts to a rotating scene of the Elrics and Hajime surrounded by goons with swords and guns as well as several yummies before Hajime henshins into OOO and Ed transmutates a blade from his automail arm followed by Al transmutating the ground to launch Ed and OOO into the air with OOO executing his scanning charge while slashes down with his armblade***

**Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo **

***The scene changes again to a desert wasteland with Sacr walking slowly towards the camera before the image blurs and zooms in on Scar's face looking as stern and cold as ever.***

**Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**

***The scene shifts to Ed clapping his hands before creating a green glowing transmutation circle in the ground with just the resulting electricity before it changes to the Elrics, Winry, Hikari, the "ghosts" of the greeed and Hajime standing in front of a stone image of another transmutation circle***

* * *

><p>Hajime: Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO Part 1<p>

Ed: Chapter 3-Phantom Thief

Al: Hey brother, do you or Hajime feel like you thought you knew someone and don't know whether or not they're good or bad?

Ed: …I think so. Still, those medals are almost too powerful to use.

Hajime: I know, I nearly lost control with that last combo back in Lior.

Al: You have a lot of explaining to do Hajime.

Ed: Yea, totally, but during the time between now and that chapter, we'll tell you our story in more detail as long as you hold up your end of the bargain, ok?

Hajime: No problem. All of this and more next time on Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO.

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: And there you have it. There's the updated versions of my first story's chapters. And now for the news I said I'd give about the next chapter. Those ideas some of you guys sent me, I'm gonna bring some of the OC Greeed into it. As for which ones, you'll have to wait and find out, plus they are a part of the reason why I had to extend the episode amongst two parts so I can make it easier on myself. So you'll have to wait to find out who it'll be, but I trust you that you won't be disappointed. Also, that will be the real update to this Update Sunday, and with that, I'll have to remind you guys that if you never reviewed this chapter, please do here first if you already reviewed the first one, and THEN go on to the next chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. The Phantom Thief and Lost Greeed

**KKD: And here we officially have our second update for Update Barrage Sunday. It took me a while to come up with this one due to lack of interest for a while. I hope you guys are on the seats for this long awaited update to the first Fullmetal Alchemist/Kamen Rider crossover and my first official story ever here on Fanfiction as KKD.**

**DISCLAIMERS: KKD only owns Hajime Genda; the other franchises or characters shown or mentioned belong to their respective owners including, but not limited to, Square, Toei, Bandai, Archangel Igneel, Kamen Rider Decade Complete [author], etc.**

**KKD: Also, for those guys who offered their OC Greeed ideas, I apologize in advance if I forgot something on the way while writing this. Now, I'm kinda in a hurry to get to the other updates, so let's get this on the road.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Phantom Thief Part 1<p>

*The scene starts with three o's enlarged to show some images, then some images from the previous chapter emerged in those o's*

Hajime: Fullmetal …Kamen Rider …OOO!

Ed & Al Elric: Here are the key points that occurred last time.

*The first image enlarges to envelope the screen; this shows scenes of Ed's capture and the Rhino Yummy's creation.*

Hajime: 1st, Ed gets captured while Cornello accidentally creates a Rhino Yummy, only to use it to his advantage.

*We quickly shift back to the three o's before the image in the second o, which shows Hajime transforming into the Ratorata combo.*

Al: 2nd, Hajime transformed into an all yellow feline version of OOO, but seemed to get lazy while in combat despite his power.

*Back on the three o's, the final image enlarges showing the final scenes of the previous chapter, including the "Philosopher's Stone" breaking and the trio leaving town.*

Ed: 3rd, Al and I lost everything on our best lead on the Philosopher's Stone, only to gain Hajime as an ally to find it and help us take on the world.

* * *

><p>After a long hike through the desert, we had been able to reach the nearest train station and we decided to take it. We purchased three tickets for East City and rode the train there.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, sorry. I should probably answer some things first. Ed and Al promised before they'd explain their story to me, and so they did as we walked to the station and even on the train over a game of cards, where we used my medals as bargaining chips to represent what was being wagered (Cell Medal lowest value $1, to highest being the Taka Medal worth $1000).<p>

It turned out, they learned Alchemy at a very young age, taking after their old man. They showed this to their friend Winry Rockbell, who made Ed's Automail limbs, and to their mom, Trisha Elric. However, when she died of a sudden illness, that was when they tried to revive her with alchemy, after having apprenticed themselves under an unarmed alchemist. However, as was discussed before, Ed lost his left leg while Al lost his entire body, and the only result they got was a homunculus. After that disaster, Ed sacrificed his right arm to bound Al's soul to the armor he is trapped in to this day, leaving Ed broken and bleeding from where the two limbs used to be. It was then that Al took Ed to Rockbell Automail to get his new limbs.

An unexpected arrival Colonel Roy Mustang, their current boss assumedly, being a result of receiving a letter to bring Ed and Al to his office, inquiring about their dad, Van Hohenheim (which was an odd name to me). After that incident of human transmutation, he offers Ed and Al jobs as State Alchemists, but Winry's grandma, Pinako, ordered him to leave. After paying for the limbs, Ed decided to become a state alchemist so he can gain privileged access to the state library and find a way to restore Al's body. Yet, before they left, they burnt their childhood home in the town of Resembool so they don't give up and try to return.

Then, the duo explained to me the horrible events they had to deal with involving people who used alchemy for evil deeds. The biggest one being about a guy who thought his lover died and tried to bring her back with binding innocent girls' souls to mannequins that looked like her, only to find out his lover was alive but old. The coot refused to accept her and tried to kill Ed in the process, only for Ed to knock the weapon out of the guy's hand and having it accidentally impaling him in the chest.

After that, they talked about a train hijacking where they a man named Major Maes Hughes who helped defeat the hijacker. After the train arrived safely at the station and the hijackers were captured, Mustang told Ed that a grateful man named Hakuro gave him special permission to take the state alchemist examination. This was surprised and annoyed Ed due to actually taking part and due to Mustang's implication of manipulation.

Ed and Al began preparation for this exam while lodging with the "Sewing-Life Alchemist", Shou Tucker, who had been credited for creating intelligent chimeras. They became fast friends with Tucker's daughter Nina and her dog Alexander. Despite their attempts to cram for the exam, Hughes and his wife Garcia threw a birthday party for Ed. However, Garcia, who had been pregnant, went into labor that night as the boys witnessed the birth of Hughes' daughter, Elicia. It was also during this time that Ed discovered he could do transmutations without the need for a transmutation circle.

Sadly, when it was time for the examinations, even though they did well in the written portion, Al was forced to drop out by Mustang due to the lack of a real body seeing suspicions that this fact would have risen were it discovered by Mustang's superiors. Ed managed to pass the interview and practical portions when he saved the entire prospective state alchemist group with his quick thinking, courage, and ability to transmutate without the use of a circle.

After becoming a "dog of the military" for having passed the exam, Ed was given the silver pocket watch he carries today, which is a symbol of his rank and an alchemical amplifier. However, after writing a letter to Winry, Ed tried to ask Tucker about the talking chimera years before, but got nothing. Ed would've checked the library, but was denied access for some reason. On the way out, Ed encountered some guy with a cross-shaped scar on his face and an odd tattoo on his right arm. After someone found out about Ed's investigations, one of the higher-ups ordered Ed to cease and desist, forcing the two young alchemists to leave Tucker's mansion.

However, it was then they discovered something horrifying. Tucker had finished creating another talking chimera for his yearly examination requirements, but Ed and Al found out the horrible truth. …Tucker… sacrificed his own wife to create the first chimera, and the one Ed and Al witnessed was created by transmutating… his own daughter and pet! How… how sick! Ignoring Tucker's accusations of Ed doing the same, Ed just beat Tucker to death, only to be stopped by the chimera that was Nina and Alexander. Sadly, after that night, they found the Nina-Alexander chimera had died, with only a blood-smear noticeable on a wall.

Traumatized by Nina's death, Ed was disgusted as his first assignment was to organize Tucker's research after learning of the man's death. Ed was considering deserting his assignment just so he could track down Nina's murderer, but Al then found reference to the Philosopher's Stone among Tucker's papers. Ed just thought the thing never existed at that point. Al had to talk with the Führer, King Bradley, as he was left to his own devices. However, they didn't know Winry came to town before she was kidnapped by a butcher-turned-serial-killer disguised as a woman. This Barry the Chopper, as he was called, soon captured Ed and removed his Automail arm as Ed tried to free Winry and run away. In maddened desperation, Ed almost killed Barry as he fought for his life until Al came to stop him and have the authorities arrest Barry. Broken down into tears, Ed agreed to search for the Philosopher's stone with Al. Even Mustang gave the two permission to search for the stone, as long as the colonel was informed of all the brothers' findings.

After their short shopping spree, the two got their next assignment in a town called Youswell. Sadly, since Ed's in the military, he wasn't welcome at the in until some guy named Yoki came to collect taxes just as a riot broke out. But thanks to Ed saving the innkeeper's son, Ed was welcomed to the mansion after being noticed as a state alchemist through flattery and bribery. The inn was destroyed at nightfall, during which Al saved Kyle that time, and later, Ed used his gold coins to pull a fast trick. He used his alchemy and the coins to purchase the mines from Yoki under the disguise of a priceless transfer before returning the bars to stone and selling the entire town to the people of Youswell in exchange for a single night stay and the newly repaired inn. After defeating Yoki's alchemist servant Lyra, Ed was proclaimed a hero.

All of that happened years ago, and those were the most exciting things that happened to them, the latest of those events having happened three years ago, and according to Al, stories of Ed, who had been dubbed by Bradley the "Fullmetal" alchemist, basically got to the kid's head. Sadly, when they were on a drive to Lior with news on the philosopher's stone, the driver accidentally used the word "short", and Ed took it the wrong way, crashing their ride and forcing him and Al to run through the desert just to find the city of Lior, and they traveled miles before they ended up meeting me.

* * *

><p>And that pretty much catches us up to the present. Now, back on the train, we were in another one of our card games.<p>

"Okay then, for this game, Hajime, I'll bet 50," Al replied, taking a Shachi medal and placing it in the pile.

"I'll call," Ed sighed, doing the same.

"I'll see ya," I figured, doing the same as the others. "Okay, Al. What've you got?"

"Jacks and a pair of nines," Al smirked, placing down his cards set to take the loot before Ed stopped him.

"Ah ah ah! Keep your hands off, Al. I've got a pair of Kings, and three Queens," Ed smirked before…

"A-AH! Don't touch," I replied, laying out my hand. "Take a look at that."

I was about to take the medals back before…

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Ed snapped, moving my hand aside. "You don't even got a pair, there. You got a two, four, six, eight, and ten; they're in all different suits."

"How dumb can one get? That's a Kangaroo Straight."

With a smirk and a slight chuckle from Al, I took the wagered medals back to my end of the table while Ed just looked confused.

"Kangaroo Straight?" Ed gawked.

"Yea, sure," Al confirmed.

"What's a Kangaroo, and how'd it get in this game?!"

"…Look, Al I already told you when Ed had to get a snack, so you tell him," I groaned as I shuffled the deck.

"You see, brother," Al started to explain. "A Kangaroo Straight 'jumps' from the deuce, to the four, to the six, to the eight, TO the ten! Very rare hand."

"That's a raw hand," Ed groaned. "I don't know what kind of game this is."

"Easy Ed, we'll do Draw-a-Poker, you're better at that, than me," I sighed as I handed out the cards. "Bets?"

"$500," Al replied, placing in a Kuwagata medal.

"I'll see your $500," Ed sighed.

"I call," I replied as we looked at our hands. "Okay… I'll start by discarding three cards."

With that, I did so and drew out a very good hand, but my Poker face could've fooled the Elrics easily.

"Your turn, Ed," I replied to the Fullmetal Alchemist, who had a skewer in his mouth from some food he ate earlier acting like it was a toothpick.

"Right. Discarding two," Ed sighed, doing so and getting his hand. _'Geez. More junk."_

Then, we were just waiting on Al, who made a sound like he was thinking he had something good.

"Just discard already!" Ed snapped, being his impatient self.

"Sorry!" Al apologized making his move. "I'll take two as well."

I couldn't help but noticed Al mutter something when he made his draw and look at us.

"Hey, brother, Hajime? Wanna double the bet?

"$1000 each? Sure," I nodded, placing down the three Taka Medals.

"Suit yourself," Ed shrugged, not looking up from his cards.

"What do you have, Hajime?" Al asked me.

"Got a Straight. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9," smirked before Al chuckled.

"Sorry," he replied showing his hand of three queens and two tens. "I've got a Full House."

"I'm sorry, too," Ed sighed showing off his hand of all spades. "Royal Straight Flush."

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

"No way! I thought for sure I'd win for once," Al gawked as Ed took his actual winnings while I took my medals back for resorting while Al took the cards to reshuffle. "Okay, THIS time I'm gonna…"

"I quit," Ed sighed, getting our attention as he leaned back in his seat. "I'm bored."

"Bored?! Bored of what, winning? You haven't lost yet! Why don't you lose on purpose for a while?"

"It's not about the cards, Al. It's who we gotta see: Mustang."

I noticed as Ed said that, he picked up a card and turned it over to reveal it was the joker. He must've thought of his boss as a joke. But he seemed annoyed as I heard him growl.

"You don't want to meet with him?" I asked.

"Of course I don't, Hajime! Our best lead on the Philosopher's Stone turned out to be fake! All of this searching, and we've got nothing to show for it!" Ed groaned.

"But we've done lots of good," Al remembered.

"That's true. You've gotta think on the bright side, Ed. Think of everything you did that was good," I agreed/encouraged.

"Good?" Ed scoffed. "Good goes on a military report in a sidebar for collateral damage. I can see his face. Those sarcastic little quips."

I saw he was telling himself this while staring at some of the food on his last skewer he was saving.

"Just thinking about it," he groaned before chomping onto a piece from the skewer and chewing while saying the rest with his mouth full. "Makes me completely nauseous."

"Says the guy who's stuffing his mouth out of anger," I quipped.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Little did the trio know that they were being watched from a distance by some new figure in the distance. This man looked like a black haired version of the Ankh-possessed Shingo Izumi, with his hair slicked back. He wore what looked like a white gator-skin jacket with a black shirt underneath, white pants, black shoes, and somewhat tanned skin.<em>

"_So, the Multi-King has arrived, huh?" this man smirked holding up what look like core medals, but within the golden rims was white and engraved on them were images of one of three lizards (An iguana, a flying snake/Orunata, or a Komodo Dragon). "It shouldn't be long now. They'll arrive in Aquroya soon, and only a select few will know of us, but they'll soon encounter… the Lost Greeed."_

* * *

><p><strong>You count the Medals! One two and three! Life goes on! <strong>**Anything Goes!**** Coming up ****OOO**

***The screen changed to the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals in a triangle. It cut to a series of shots of OOO with a ring going over his body, showing a Combo Part. It then cut to a far shot of OOO transforming before cutting to Hajime tossing a coin into the air. He caught it and put it into a Vendor, transforming it into the Ride Vender. It opened up and transformed into the Ride Vendor. It then cut to OOO driving off on it followed by Ed and Al on a few more of them as the title appeared***

**Iranai, motanai, yumemo minai (Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting)**

***It cut to Hajime, Ed, and Al walking in from the right followed shortly by Winry and Hikari from the left***

**Free na joutai, sore mo ii kedo (It's fine to just be completely free)**

***We soon cut to a scene with the trio of travelers staring off into the distance, first from a far off angle then to a close up of the trio***

**Koko kara hajimaru! What you've been waiting for! Count the Medals! One two and three! (It starts now!)**

***We see the ghostly images of the five greeed from the original OOO toku series hovering behind them before Ankh, Kazari, and Uva were shown up close showing off the Taka, Tora, and Batta medals***

**Unmei wa kimi hottokanai (But you can't ignore fate)**

***Hajime holding his open medal before the camera cuts to him close up holding up a Taka core medal***

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (In the end, all you do is keep moving forward) **

***It cut to a close up of Winry and Hikari examining a Tora core medal before cutting to Al with Ed holding and looking a Batta core medal***

**Michi naru tenkai! Give me energy! Count the Medals! One two and three! (Mysterious turn of events!)**

***It cut to a rotating shot of the Elrics, Winry, Hikari, and Hajime holding one of the coins as the ghostly glowing of the five greeed, and the ghostly glowing silhouettes of many more hovering around the five protagonists before Ankh, Kazari, and Uva are seen up close holding up their respective medals***

**Daijoubu! Ashita wa itsu datte Blank (It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate)**

***The scene cut to a soaring zooming shot of the homonculi before it switches to Hajime embracing Hikari with Ed and Winry sitting nearby***

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru mono sa (You're the one who decides what your worth is)**

***The scene changes to when Hajime was hanging out with some friends in college before the image shatters like glass and we see Hajime in between Ed and Al who were preparing to summon weapons via alchemy while Hajime scanned the medals and executed his henshin pose with the call of henshin***

**OOO****! ****OOO****! ****OOO****! ****OOO****! Come On!**

***It then cuts to a coin showing scenes from the chapter before cutting to OOO, Ed, and Al riding on their Ride Venders***

**Anything Goes!**** Sono kokoro ga atsuku naru mono (Anything goes! Fire up that heart!)**

***OOO and the Elrics drove off before cutting to a close up of Hajime's hand holding the medals.***

**Mitasareru mono wo sagashite (Find something to fulfill you)**

***It cut to a Taka Cell Medal with a head shot of Colonel Roy Mustang looking to the left for a side shot before cutting to Riza Hawkeye looking at him with the back of a Cell Medal to the screen before cutting to Winry and Hikari looking out the balcony of Rockbell Automail waiting for someone***

**Life Goes On! Honki dashite Tatakau no nara (Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight…)**

***It cut to OOO activating the Tora claws before jumping up up with Ed at the side transmutating a lance who followed close by. It then cut to Hajime and Hikari hugging each other while Ed was chasing Al with Winry nearby giggling at their antics.***

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (…then don't worry about losing)**

***It cut to the homunculi walking out hanging out in their hideout ****before cutting to OOO inserting three Cell Medals into the medajalibur and activating the Triple Scanning Charge. He swung it down at the same time that Ed and Al swinging some swords at the same time, creating large sand explosions that sent Cell Medals flying all about and covering the screen with the dust. The three Core Medals spun before ending at the front of the screen with the Taka Medal at the left and the Batta Medal at the right*******

* * *

><p>When it was time to stop, we got off the train station, but from the signs, I figured this wasn't where Ed and Al were supposed to go. In fact, the place didn't look much like the East City they described.<p>

"You sure it's okay to stop?" Al asked his brother while holding on to the suitcase with his and Ed's supplies while Ed was still munching on some of the leftovers from the train. "We're supposed to go straight to East City."

"He's got a point. If I had a boss who wanted me to do something right away, I'd listen to him," I added in agreement.

"It's right on the way. Maybe we'll find something on the philosopher's stone and avoid a lecture," Ed responded.

It seemed to me that Ed and Al had been getting these kinds of lectures quite a bit for every misstep they took when they didn't find the stone. Oh well, as far as I know, it wasn't my problem… unless… it could help me regain my memories that I somehow lost on the way here.

"Besides," Ed started, snapping me out of my thoughts once more. "Aquroya's a tourist hot spot. I've always wanted to check it out."

"I'm still not so sure about that, Ed," I sighed in response as Ed was finishing off his last skewer.

"Feels kinda like we're playing hooky, don't'cha think?" Al asked, getting a reaction from Ed, making him drop the tray and skewer and turn to us in anger.

"Stop being so-!" Ed started until we heard something fall, and something did fall… several paper somethings fell from his sleeve.

Sure enough, as I partially suspected while we were on the train, several copies of the best cards we were using. There were extra aces, Kings, Queens, Jacks, and tens in the pile that fell out.

"AHA! I knew you were pulling fast ones on us!" I exclaimed picking up the cards before looking up and seeing Ed run away from me and Al. "WHAT?!"

"Ah! ED! YOU CHEATER!" Al shouted as we ran after the Fullmetal Alchemist. "COME BACK! I WANT EVERYTHING YOU WON FROM ME! AND I THOUGHT I WAS JUST UNLUCKY!"

"EDWARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU'VE NEVER MET ME!" I shouted alongside Al as we chased after him.

After that, though, we ditched the killing efforts and decided to find a hotel for the night to relax and catch some much needed z's.

* * *

><p><em>That night, several police officers were knocked over by forcefully thrown playing cards. As for who threw them, it was a female thief who managed to leap over one of the officers. She wore an all black suit with some skin exposed at the left shoulder and the right leg before it reached where her panties would assumedly be. And along with the black top that had what looked like dog-ears on it, the other things noticeable about that outfit were the silver shoulder pad, and the white mask that showed off her eyes while bits of her costume didn't cover exposed her white skin as well as let some of her blonde hair flow. She leaped from a high ledge before landing below on solid concrete and running off one way with a horde of police officers led by the chief in a beige suit and hat wielding a pair of handcuffs.<em>

"_Keep running, gentlemen! I want zero mistakes; tonight is the night we catch her!" the chief ordered his troops._

_The thief then ran off to what looked like a small dock or pier before stopping at the edge of it, seemingly trapped._

"_Finally! A dead end, Psiren!" the chief responded, getting the thief to turn back and look at the officers chasing her. "Can't walk on water."_

_However, the thief now known as Psiren just smirked as she held up some cards like the ones used to knock over some of the officers from earlier, making the officers before her gasp. Psiren then dropped the deck into the water, making a pretty heavy splash before a bright red transmutation circle appeared on the water's surface. With the circle vanishing, the cards reappeared, forming a path for Psiren to run on all the way to the other side of the water. Psiren took advantage of this and ran all the way across the water with no problem._

"_What're you waiting for, boys?" the chief responded as he and the officers ran out as well, but when they hit the water, the just dropped in like normal humans would._

_Meanwhile, Psiren made it to the other side completely dry and holding a large and valuable fist-sized ruby with gold ornamentation on it in her right hand._

* * *

><p>The next day was bright and sunny, perfect day for strolling through this town. And now that I got a good look at it, it reminded me of Venice since it, like this one, was a city built on the water and the main transport besides walking was by boat.<p>

"It _is _a beautiful city, isn't it?" Al asked Ed and me as we walked along taking in the sights of the town.

"It sure is, Al," I agreed.

"I'll say. Aquroya, the City of Water, and perennial tourist magnet," Ed as we walked past some puddles. "It sure beats the heck out of that East City dustbowl and having to see the Colonel's know-it-all grin, don't ya think?"

Suddenly, to my surprise, there was someone driving a horse-drawn carriage that sped right in front of us, splashing through one of the muddy puddles on the way, covering poor Ed in the muddy water.

"What the hell's YOUR problem, pal?!" Ed snapped as I tried to hold back a snicker.

"Well, it _is _the city of water," I reminded Ed, as I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Then, with a clap of his hands, Ed placed his hands on his clothes, and with a glow, he transmutated the muddy water off of him so he was nice and dry once more, but as the glow under him began to vanish, someone slapped a handcuff on his right wrist, making Ed gasp.

We then turned to see who placed the cuffs on him. It turned out to be a guy in a brown vest, pants, and shoes, a white shirt, green tie, and a gray coat and hat, making him look like some old detective with his shoulder-length brown hair, aged angry face, and whiskers covering his chin to the edge of his jaw.

"Hey," Ed started when he looked at the older man. "Shouldn't we talk first?"

However, the officer just raised his left hand into the air above him, yanking Ed's arm up in the process and making the young alchemist wince.

"You're coming to the station," the old man replied, making me gasp.

"Huh? The police station?" I asked.

"Yea, that's right. I got some questions for you, alchemist," the officer smirked as Al looked nervous with his arm in a giddy position, clanging the metal of the suit together until I nudged him to stop it.

* * *

><p>Later, we were brought to the police station, in what I can only assume was an interrogation room. However, by this point, it felt like three hours, and he hadn't changed up his questions that much, and never explained his reasons for the suspicions. While we (mostly Ed) were being questioned, Ed was munching on some rice and meat in a bowl with some chopsticks while I simply munched on some cheese, which was tasty; tasted like white cheddar.<p>

"So, …you're telling me you're with the state, and that you're the famous Fullmetal, 'Hero of the People'?" the chief asked for the umpteenth time.

"How many times do I have to say it, Chief?" Ed asked while stuffing his mouth pointing to his pocket watch on the table in the room only lit by a small lamp. "That watch should be proof enough."

"Sure. If it's real, but I have my doubts. I'd say you're too short for a hero…"

Uh oh. He did NOT just say that… Okay, he did, and of course, Ed's gonna freak out as he stopped eating for the moment.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL YOU WANNA CRUNCH LIKE AN ANT!?" Ed snapped, making me sweat drop at how embarrassing it was.

"Brother, please! He didn't say anything like that!" Al responded, allowing Ed to relax enough to put the bowl back down and take his seat again.

"Sorry for the third degree kids, but I had to test you," the chief replied. "We've got a thief on our backs named Psiren and we're all a little on edge."

"Psiren?" I asked in confusion.

"Yea. Real name's unknown; only lead we got is she uses alchemy, so I thought that you just might be connected."

Interesting theory. But I did notice that the chief was off, just because the Elrics were alchemists, it didn't mean that they were connected with every single one around the world.

"But you say you're with the state, and the Fullmetal Alchemist, no less," the chief continued.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, after hours, we were finally dismissed from the station with a clean slate, and boy was it annoying.<p>

"Geez! I thought we'd never get out of there," I sighed.

"Yea! Damn, that guy. He kept saying the same things for three hours straight!" Ed groaned. "He probably wears that hat to hide the hole in his brain."

"Still, doesn't it concern you? A criminal using alchemy to steal?" Al asked.

"Yea, you got a good point," I nodded in agreeme-

"Crud!" we both heard Ed groan as we looked at the Fullmetal, seeing he was brought to his knees, and was looking a bit pale.

"Ed? What's wrong? You don't look so good?" I asked as Ed weakly turned his head to look at us, looking like he was in pain while clutching his stomach.

"My… stomach feels…" Ed started before Ed felt the pain increase.

* * *

><p>Al and I managed to get Ed to the nearest hospital in time to get the diagnosis of the scenario.<p>

"Well, it looks like a bit of food poisoning, that's all," the aging doctor who checked up on Ed replied.

"That's a relief," I sighed.

"It's not from eating too much?" Al asked.

"Oh, shut up," I heard Ed mutter.

"We'll need to give you an injection," the doctor replied before calling for the nurse. "Clara?"

However, the I-word in his sentence really got our attention, basically implying one thing.

"An injection?" we gawked in unison.

"You mean… like a shot?" I asked to clarify.

"Yea. Just a poke," the doc answered, but that was enough to make Ed freak out and try to escape while Al caught his brother and dragged him back.

I ignored all the screaming and cursing Ed made at me and his brother as I managed to remove his coat and hold down his limbs until the nurse came in and placed her finger on Ed's upper lip. He and I looked to notice she had a motherly smile, which distracted Ed from the needle as…

"There," the nurse, Clara smiled as she moved away with the syringe, allowing the doc to use some alcohol and cotton to remove the blood that leaked from Ed's arm and I helped putting on the bandage. "You're all done, Ed. That didn't hurt at all, did it?"

"That was pretty fast, I've gotta admit," I replied while Ed and Al stared at her for a little bit.

"Yea, that was fast work," Al agreed with me before turning to Ed. "You didn't even notice."

"And after all that fuss," Clara couldn't help but giggle.

"Yea? So what's your point?" Ed asked as Clara just smiled.

"We all have to grow up sometime, right?"

"Yea, I guess you're right," I agreed.

"So, is the rude commentary included in the bill," Ed replied, making me bonk him in the head. "Ow! What's THAT for?!"

"You ding-dong! That's no way to talk to a lady!" I scolded Ed while Al just seemed to stare at Clara for a little bit.

* * *

><p>Later, we were out in the hospital courtyard outside, allowing us time to rest up before moving on. While Ed and Al just sat there, I was again polishing my medals. However, while polishing one of my Taka Medals, I couldn't help but notice what I thought was the Greeed face of the Bird Greeed, Ankh. I turned around to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but found nothing there. I just shrugged it off, thinking it was just my imagination.<p>

"She was so good at her job. Smart." Al noted of Clara, as I was about to get back to polishing. "And gorgeous, too. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Sounds to me like someone's in love," I teased, as Al instinctively moved his head away from me, even though a suit of armor couldn't blush.

"You've got the weirdest taste in women, Al," Ed sighed. "She was a bad gift, in pretty wrapping."

"Do you always have a smart-aleck remark for every person you don't trust?" I asked before…

"That won't do, Mrs. Crabby," Clara's voice replied, causing us to turn our attention to see Clara next to an older woman in a wheelchair.

I couldn't help but notice that the woman had a plate with some bread that looked hard for such an old woman to munch. Not that I'm saying older women can't chew, it could be that some just get sensitive teeth or something.

"You can't get better on an empty stomach," Clara said in a reminding tone.

"I'm sorry," the woman replied almost weakly. "I just can't get it down; it hurts my teeth."

"Well, that bread's too tough, isn't it?" Clara figured as she pulled out a knife and an apple. "We'll have to make you something tastier."

I had to admit, that Clara looked like a very nice woman, very kind and generous. I watched as she peeled the apple carefully with her knife before cutting the apple into slices. I also noticed Al watching her, too. He seemed to stare at her for quite some time, too. I wasn't sure what was on his mind, and it was tougher to tell when he didn't have a normal face and eyes to give off the right expression.

Thankfully, Ed noticed this too, and he was the one to speak up.

"You still with us, Al?" Ed asked, getting the attention of the kid in the suit of armor.

"Yea, sorry," Al sighed. "I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" I asked.

"That nurse, Clara? There's something really giving; calming about her. She kind of reminds me of our mom."

"Really?"

"Don't be ridiculous! That woman's nothing like her!" Ed snapped.

"Can you just listen to people without throwing in your own opinion in there, too, Ed?"

Suddenly, we heard some glass drop and turned to see the elder woman had dropped the plate that Clara had placed the apple slices on just a moment ago, leaving the plate and the apples lying on the ground.

"I've gotten so clumsy," the elder woman spoke in a near apologetic voice.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a piece of fruit," Clara replied about to pick up the pieces before Al walked over.

I kinda figured what was about to happen, so I walked over and picked up Clara's knife and the plate to clean it quickly before I saw Al finish his transmutation circle with the apple pieces in the center of it. Next, he activated the transmutation, and the pieces of the apple were soon restored to the full apple it once was.

I couldn't help but notice Clara gasp when she saw this, but Al simply picked up the apple to show Clara.

"Good as new," he "smiled".

"Here, let me fix this back up for you," I offered as I peeled it and cut it on the plate like Clara did as she made the conclusion to her observation about Ed and Al, and even me.

"You're all alchemists? I didn't realize that," she replied as I finished peeling the apple.

"They are; I'm not. I'm just a friend willing to help," I smiled as I cut the apple and handed it to the elder woman.

"Thank you, young man," she smiled.

"Anything I can do to help, ma'am."

"Mr. Elric! Mr. Elric!" we heard a familiar voice call out as I slightly noticed Clara flinch at hearing the voice.

Oh boy, I think I knew who it was, and sure enough, it was none other than the police chief from earlier. He had apparently ran from the station and was now out of breath.

"Oh, again? Look, we've already answered your questions, three hours straight! We don't need to do it for another 5!" I groaned.

"Yea, so let's make a tape saying 'I'm innocent'; you can play it back all you want!" Ed added with equal annoyance.

"I know you are. I know," the chief panted before looking straight up at us. "And this time I'm asking you for a favor!"

"A favor?" I gawked.

* * *

><p>Later, we were brought back to the Police station, but instead of being led to the interrogation room, we were led to what looked like a dining room with thousands of bowls of rice and freshly cooked and fried meats, which I could only assume was either fish or chicken judging by the looks. Also with us were almost all of the police officers on either side of the table while Ed ate up one bowl while Al sat next to his left with the chief standing to Ed's right, and me standing to Al's left.<p>

"Officers! Presenting State Alchemist: Master Edward Elric. Salute!" the chief ordered as all the troops did salute as Al and I looked on with sweat drops while Ed kept eating.

"What a bunch of stiffs," I noted.

"Yea, geez," Al agreed.

"So. What do you want?" Ed asked the chief, not looking up from his bowl.

"First, I want to apologize for earlier, all those questions," the chief answered in an apologetic voice while his body looked like he was trying to suck up to Ed. "I did what you said, sir, I got in touch with Col. Mustang at the Eastern Command Center; I paid long distance and everything. He sounded nice, angry, but nice. Eh… he said you really are a state alchemist. I sure pegged you wrong. Haha."

Man, Ed and Al made this Mustang sound more generous and stern than that, but I digress; I never met the guy, so who was I to talk.

"Like I said," Ed growled as he was finishing off this bowl.

"Indeed, sir. In light of this new information, I wanted to ask you…," the chief started before he opened his eyes and noticed the three of us looking at him with Ed holding out his now empty bowl to the chief.

"He's got a bottomless stomach, chief. So I doubt he'll listen to you at the moment since…" I started before Ed finished by saying…

"I'll need more."

"…As much as you'd like," the chief offered.

* * *

><p>Later that night, we were brought to a museum where we all surrounded two exhibits in particular. One contained a golden wristband adorned with jewels encased in a cylinder while the other one contained something that really surprised me. It had five medals about the same size as the ones I carried for use as OOO, but these look like something a fan designed. Instead of being trimmed with gold, they were trimmed in a silver platinum color while the medals themselves were a mix of crimson and gold. The theme of these medals seemed to be mythical creatures. One of these had a Kitsune etched into it, while two others had a dragon design, and the last two had a gryphon design.<p>

I was just amazed by the sight of these, but Ed managed to yank me away from the case they were in as the chief spoke.

"This is it," he replied. "Psiren's next mark. With you on our side, that thief's hold on this city will finally unravel."

"Yea. We'll do whatever we can, tonight," Ed nodded.

"Quick question, chief. How'd this place get a hold of those medals?" I asked, pointing to the ones in question.

"No one really knows; an executive just found them in his drawer one day and set them up here on display," the chief answered.

"Oh… okay. Still, for a simple heist, that's a lot of people watching by the gate."

Oh yea, I forgot to mention. While we were guided in, there was a crowd of people there with signs cheering for Psiren like a bunch of girls to a Justin Beiber concert… no offense to any Beiber fans reading this.

"Yea, a lot of ways for things to go wrong," Ed agreed with me.

"That's Psiren's M.O. Most thieves don't announce their heists before they happen, Psiren tells every paper in the country. Journalists, thrill seekers, even Psiren groupees flock to see. It's become a spectator sport," the chief noted.

"It _is _quite a following," Al agreed.

"Well, the start event's tonight. It's amazing how quick your popularity fades when you're wearing stripes. I'm gonna check the security station."

With that, the chief left us with the rest of the troops in the room.

"I'm kinda surprised you took this job," Al replied.

"Really? After everything you told me, I thought nothing would surprise you, Al," I quipped.

"Guess I'm just curious," Ed figured as we turned to look at him. "Yet another way to use alchemy for wrong."

After that, my gaze turned back to the assumed Core Medals sitting in the display case nearby. It made me wonder, where did they really come from, what Greeed would they belong to, and if it was still out there, why didn't it come here sooner?

* * *

><p>Later, after an explanation of my armor and abilities to the chief, we just stood around with the officers guarding the items the chief told us to watch over while I was in my armor with the Taka head, the Kame arms, and the Tako legs. My eyes darted around the room to see if something was off. I figured if the Taka eyes could spot invisible foes, it could track down enemies that used alchemy for some kind of disguise.<p>

As we scanned the room, the others weren't looking at me as I heard something from above. I saw some kind of glow form on the ceiling before it turned into a water droplet of sorts before it fell and…

POOF!

Steam or smoke covered the room as a sudden gust of wind came and covered the smoke throughout the room, blinding most of the men there with the exception of me, Ed, and Al.

"Clever move," Ed noted.

"But not clever enough," I noted as my vision, now red thanks to the Taka head, showed me the room as if there was no smoke.

And in front of the glass pillar in the room was the female that I could only guess was Psiren. However, she seemed to have something else in mind from her looked as I saw her left hand holding a few Cell Medals along with some Core that were the normal gold rimmed, but were white.

"Just how many new medals are there?!" I gawked before…

"C'mon, Al!" Ed shouted before something shot past Ed.

I was able to quickly block it thanks to the Goura Guardner on my arms, but Al… he was somehow stuck to the wall by a bunch of cards. Ed and I turned back to see that Psiren had already cut a hole in the glass to take out the wristband, but with her, tossing the gold and crimson medal was another new figure that surprisingly looked like a Greeed.

This guy had a white reptilian appearance with an iguana-themed head with yellow eyes; snake-themed arms that were very sleek and slim yet still showed power, and very muscular legs that resembled a Komodo Dragon. In fact, the Greeed's appearance was almost draconic.

Then, Psiren and this new Greeed just ran off towards where the exit was.

"HEY! HOLD IT!/STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ed and I shouted as followed the thieves.

However, we soon had to split up. We agreed that Ed would track down Psiren while I went after the new Greeed.

* * *

><p><em>Psiren was far away from the museum by now, and it seemed that she was in the clear, until she stopped and saw Edward in front of her.<em>

"_Alchemy's the greatest thing we humans have going for us, and yet here you are stealing with it and making things even worse!" Ed snapped at the female thief. "Not to mention I had to put up with a mind-numbing interrogation because of you! I'd say you owe me a major apology!"_

_However, Psiren just pulled out a deck of card and blew on it before the cards extended and transformed into a sword, making Ed gasped as she lunged and slashed Ed before the Fullmetal roared and countered with a right hook._

* * *

><p>While Ed had followed Psiren, I switched my medals so I still had the Taka head, but also the Kamakiri swords of the Kamakiri (mantis) medal (which were like two reverse grip blades), and the cheetah legs.<p>

Soon, we were in a deserted part of town where I had a staredown with the white Greeed.

"Okay, buddy. Who are you? You sure have a lot of questions to answer," I growled.

"**Well, I figured you would encounter me sooner or later, Multi-King. My name's Kiru, the Greeed of the Reptiles, and not like those orange ones Gara made," **the Greeed replied, making me gasp.

"Wait… you look an sound like an OC some author created, and yet you sound like you know of the original Greeed."

"**I should. After all, along with a few other Greeed, I was created alongside them. However, the alchemists who created me found me, and a select number of my siblings, to be far too powerful for their own good. I don't know how, but they sent our core medals into another world; this world, and as such, none of the 'official' Greeed, as you call them, remember us. It's too bad that now you're here, I'm gonna have to destroy you so you don't retrieve the medals of my siblings."**

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I plan to stop it."

With that, I swung my blade, but he was able to counter with his claws, blocking every swipe I sent. However, Kiru smirked as I seemed to tear his insides out as the cell medals fell to the ground and eventually formed a new Greeed.

This guy had a crimson Kitsune head with gold lines around the eyes, along the ears, and from the eyes to the cheeks and neck. Compared to his relatively mammalian head, his torso was a gold reptilian appearance, resembling a dragon with his scaled arms and torso, clawed fingertips, and the wings on the back along with the crimson star in the center of his chest. Finally, I noticed his muscular gryphon-like legs that had gold claws and crimson fur/feathers. The golden lines from the waist stretched to his knees and feet.

Something tells me my role here has expanded to more than just helping Ed find the Philosopher's Stone to prevent desire from controlling the locals in that fashion.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo <strong>

***The scene shifts to scanning Ed's automail arm from the joint connecting it to the shoulder while it was surrounded by both core and cell medals before changing to the image of a glowing transmutation circle***

**Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo **

***The scene cuts to Ed, Al, and Hajime's silhouettes looking off onto a small town with many fields before showing a close up of their faces. A few seconds of this, and Hajime nods to Ed who then turns and hold out his automail arm before clenching his fist.***

**Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**

***It cuts to a zooming out to see the State alchemist symbol from East City before it flashed revealing the title of the story in front of a transmutation circle***

**Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru **

***The scene changes to a birds-eye view of the trio standing on the edge of a tower staring off into the sunset, which shifts to a panning close up of the trio then a view of the sunset from the town they were in***

**Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na**

***The scene then shifts to Hikari nudging Winry awake from her slumber. It quickly changes to getting a better view of Winry's room before we get another look at the girls staring out the window before smiles emerged on their faces***

**Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka? **

***After a quick pan of the countryside, we see the Elrics inside a train car staring out of it with Hajime polishing his medals once more***

**Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete**

***It then cuts to Hajime sitting in a spot not too far from the Elrics talking to "ghosts" of the five most well-known greeed as well as even more transparent images of some other greeed that have yet to be introduced. It cuts to Colonel Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye walking towards the screen with other State Military officers, which quickly changes to Trisha Elric falling and fainting, before another scene change occurred showing Gluttony, Envy, and Lust***

**Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo **

***It cuts to a rotating scene of the Elrics and Hajime surrounded by goons with swords and guns as well as several yummies before Hajime henshins into OOO and Ed transmutates a blade from his automail arm followed by Al transmutating the ground to launch Ed and OOO into the air with OOO executing his scanning charge while slashes down with his armblade***

**Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo **

***The scene changes again to a desert wasteland with Scar walking slowly towards the camera before the image blurs and zooms in on Scar's face looking as stern and cold as ever.***

**Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**

***The scene shifts to Ed clapping his hands before creating a green glowing transmutation circle in the ground with just the resulting electricity before it changes to the Elrics, Winry, Hikari, the "ghosts" of the Greeed and Hajime standing in front of a stone image of another transmutation circle***

* * *

><p>Hajime: Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO<p>

Ed: Chapter 4-The Phantom Thief Part 2

Al: The Lost Greeed? I didn't think there were more than the ones Hajime told us of.

Ed: Niether did he, but this Kiru guy means business, and now he's trying to gather the core medals of his fellow Greeed.

Hajime: And if that weren't bad enough, I keep seeing and hearing the original Greeed I knew of without anyone else seeing them.

Ed & Al: Except us.

Hajime: Just what the heck is going on here?!

Al: And what does this have to do with Psiren?

Hajime: All of this and more next time on Fullmetal Kamen Rider OOO.

* * *

><p><strong>KKD: I hope you guys like this chapter after waiting so long for an update. In fact, I think this is appropriate that I get his updated since this is my birth month. Yep, I'm born in April, and come my actual birthday, I'll be 21, but I won't take advantage of drinking and smoking due to personal reasons. *checks watch* Whoops! I'm really late. I gotta get to work on updating the other two stories I promised. I'll catch you then.<strong>


End file.
